The Calm Before the Storm
by amr83
Summary: The calm always comes before the storm.
1. Missing?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bill Compton came rushing up to Fangtasia like the wind. He had discovered that Sookie had quit her job, sealed up her home and hadn't been seen in months. To top off her list of bizarre behaviors, no one knew where she had gone. Armed with no other evidence except for the bizarre list behaviors, Bill would have thought she simply walked away from her life in Bon Temps but that just simply wasn't Sookie.

Pam, who was manning the front door at Fangtasia this evening had a wicked grin on her face as she watched Bill arrive in front of her.

"To what do we owe this pleasure"? Pam asked ever so sweetly still sporting her grin.

"I must speak with Eric". Bill demanded.

"He's busy at the moment but you are welcome to sit in the bar and wait for him". Pam answered while taking a vermin's cover charge.

"Sookie is missing. I would think he could make time for this unless he is the responsible party". Bill accused.

"I assure you that Eric has no knowledge of Sookie's disappearance". Pam defended her master.

"Sookie has quit her job, sealed up her home and hasn't been seen in months. To top it off, no one knew where she had gone. I would like to speak to Eric myself". Bill stated standing his ground.

"Of course". Pam called for Chow over her shoulder. He arrived and Pam led Bill to Eric's office.

After a short walk through the bar and down the hall, Pam and Bill stopped in front of the door to Eric's Office. Pam knocked on the door. After a moment Eric gave his child permission to enter. Pam turned the knob, opened the door and approached Eric's desk with Bill on her heals.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of an interruption, Pamela"? Eric asked without even looking up from his laptop.

"Bill would like to discuss with you, Sookie's disappearance". Pamela answered.

That sparked Eric's interest and so he looked up from his laptop. "Sookie is missing"?

"According to Bill she is" answered Pam.

"Pam, go make sure the club is running smoothly while Bill tells me more about Sookie's disappearance." Eric ordered.

"Yes, Master". Pam answered with a smirk and then exited the office shutting the door behind her.

"Have a seat, Compton". Eric gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"Eric, I want to start a search party for Sookie". Bill demanded not wanting to accuse Eric right away.

"What makes you think that Sookie wants to be found"? Eric asked while strategically arranging his hands in front of him as he leaned forward.

Bill was frustrated by Eric's complete lack of motivation and started to scrutinize him to try and find what reason Eric would have to stay so calm and uncaring of Sookie's disappearance. He was her bonded. Eric should be out there searching for her not in his office reviewing his invoices.

Bill noticed a glimmer of light on Eric's left hand. Bill got a tinge of hope in his undead heart. Bill thought about the implications and the possibility that Eric and Sookie could no longer be bonded.

"Eric, I have never known you to wear rings has there been a recent change to accredit that too"? Bill asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, there has been a recent change in my life. How observant of you, Compton"? Eric answered with a wicked smile.

Bill decided to prod further. He only came to Fangtasia because Eric was pledged to Sookie. If Sookie is no longer his, Eric could be side stepped all together. Sookie would be his again once she learned of Eric's actions. There would be no way she would even be able to look at Eric knowing he didn't look for her when she was missing. Then she will learn that he, Bill Compton lead the search and be overjoyed.

"What would be the change, may I ask"? Bill asked with reserve.

"You may ask". Eric answered with a smirk and then doesn't answer Bill.

"Very mature, Eric" Bill commented displeased.

"I know". Eric retorted.

Bill is seethed at his sheriff's behavior.

"Don't let your man panties get all in a wad, Compton. I'll tell you. I have recently acquired a wife". Eric answered to pacify his subject.

"Do I know of such a woman that could tame Eric Northman"?

"You know of her" Eric answered obscurely.

"Is she at Fangtasia this evening? I would like to offer her my condolences, I mean congratulations"?

"Smooth one, Compton". Eric complimented Bill's attempt at an insult.

Eric then reached for the button on the intercom. "Pam, has my wife arrived"?

"No, Master. She has not".

"Send her to my office as soon as she does. Bill would like to meet her".

"As you wish" Pam answered with delight.

Meanwhile, Sookie has driven up to Fangtasia in a black BMW. She parked her car between Eric's and Pam's cars. She then turned off the car and gathered her things from the passenger side seat. She opened the car door and got out of the car. She bumped the car door shut with her hip and preceded to the employee entrance of Fangtasia.

As Sookie approached the door to Eric's office, she sensed an extra void. She decided she would greet her husband after he had finished his meeting and went into the main area of the bar. Sookie saw Pam sitting at a table after she opened the door. She then walked up to Pam's table.

Pam looked up and addressed Sookie with the title due her station in the vampire world "Good evening, mistress".

Sookie respected Pam and refused to address her as Underling. Sookie smiled and addressed Pam, "Good evening, child".

"Eric requested you come to his office to meet his guest so be" Pam begun.

"Vampire respectful" Sookie cut Pam off. "I hate being vampire respectful. I am his wife and not some fang banger". Sookie finished in irritation.

"We know". Pam smiles and then makes a shooing motion for her to get moving towards Eric's office.


	2. Mrs Northman

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie reached the "Employees Only" door, opened it and started to walk down the hall to Eric's office. As she walked, she rehearsed what she was going to say when she entered. She stopped in front of Eric's office door. She took a deep breath and said to herself "You know your life is complicated when you have to rehearse your greeting to your husband".

Sookie knocked on the door and waited to be acknowledged. She heard Eric say "Enter". She turned the knob and entered the room. She walked up to his desk, not even giving his guest a glance.

"I am here, husband" Short and to the point seemed best in Sookie's opinion.

Eric turned his head from his wife to look at his guest and her eyes followed his. In the chair in front of his desk, she noticed the guest vampire, Bill Compton. She turned back to Eric trying her best to keep her anger in check.

"Mr. Northman, you can consider yourself in the doghouse and I would presume that Pamela was in on this too, so you might as well make room for her to join you"! Sookie then turned on her heel and slammed the door as hard as she could behind her.

Bill looked at Eric menacingly. "I came to you with a serious issue and you think it's a good time to play a practical joke"? He then stood and left.

Eric sat at his desk for a moment taking in all of Sookie's anger through the bond. He made his plan of action in his head. He walked out of his office and down the hall to the entrance to the bar area. He reached the door and turned the knob. He spotted Sookie at a table that was far away from the door and the throne. She was avoiding him too. Eric followed his plan. He went straight to the throne and sat down.

Sookie was sitting at her table, working on the next week's schedule. She was so angry with Eric, not so much Pam anymore. She is his child. She didn't have the luxury to object to her maker.

Even though Bill hurt her in the past, she held strong to two wrongs don't make a right. She had planned on telling Bill under better circumstances.

While Sookie was away with her thoughts her nose caught the foulest smell and her stomach lurched. Sookie took off running for the bathroom. Pam saw Sookie and was hot on her heels.

Sookie made it to the bathroom just in time. She was exiting the stall and walked to the sink before she noticed Pam.

Pam was concerned for her friend. Sookie was never sick and then Eric plays a joke and tears up her delicate human organs. "Sookie are you alright"?

"Yes, thank you. Could you bring me my purse, please"? Sookie said with a small smile as she turned from the sink.

Pam left and was back in a flash with Sookie's purse in hand. She thanked her and then took her purse. She opened and pulled out a travel toothbrush and toothpaste. Sookie noticed Pam's questioning face.

"This is the third time this week. I made sure I was prepared after the first time. There isn't a worse feeling than to not be able to brush your teeth after throwing up".

Back in the bar, Eric was concerned. He knew Sookie was angry but she stayed at the bar. Then all of a sudden she took off running. He knew he should have gone after her but he saw Pam go after her and thought that the better choice. He felt them near, in the same building near. Pam must have caught her.

Sookie brushed her teeth and was curious as to why Pam was still with her. " Why are you still in here? You must be bored".

"I have seen on television that humans like others around when they are sick, so they can help". Pam responded.

"I can understand that. You brought me my purse that was a big help". Sookie offered with a smile.

Pam got up from her seat on the bench after Sookie was done rinsing her mouth. She walked over to Sookie, who packed away her toothbrush and toothpaste in her purse.

Sookie stepped away from her purse leaving it wide open while she looked herself over in the mirror. Pam spotted the box sticking up out of the purse and read the label. Her mind went a million miles in that minute. Sookie finally noticed Pam's facial expression.

"What's wrong, Pam"? Sookie asked confused.

"We are friends Sookie but my loyalty is to Eric". Pam answered after she gained her composure

"I know this". Sookie acknowledged even more confused.

"I have to tell Eric".

"Tell Eric What"?

Pam reached into Sookie's purse and pulled out the offending box.

"Pam relax. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I don't want to have to explain that my husband is a vampire and that is why I know I'm not pregnant. Then have that doctor give me the kindest look followed by the kindest thoughts". She explained.

Sookie took the box from Pam and walked over to the stall. She turned back short of going into the stall "This way I can answer, yes and it was negative. I would never be unfaithful to Eric and it hurts to know you would think otherwise". She then continued into the stall, locking the door behind her.

Pam sat on the bench while Sookie took care of her business. She was torn in her feelings. She hurt her friend because she was loyal to her maker.

While Pam and Sookie were in the bathroom, Eric got tired of waiting for them to return. He walked across the bar and opened the hallway door. He had to rely on senses from this point on to find them now. He followed their scent to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and debated on wither or not to enter.

On the other side of the door. Sookie walked out of the stall with two tests in her hand. She sat the tests on the counter while she washed her hands.

Eric heard the water shut off. He sniffed the air and all he smelt was Pam and Sookie. Eric opened the door and walked in.

Sookie and Pam were frozen in place. Eric saw their faces and started looking for the danger at once. He found the danger. They were lying on the counter in the form of two pregnancy tests. Eric couldn't focus on the results at the moment. All Eric could think of at the moment was that there might be a shifter's spawn in HIS wife's womb and his child knew.


	3. Courage

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eric knew what he had to do in order to get Pam to leave the bathroom. "Pamela, as your maker I command you to leave this bathroom".

"Yes, Master" Pam said as she looked at Sookie with red rimmed eyes and then left.

Sookie didn't fault Pam. She knew how the vampire world functioned.

Eric looked down at the anger provoking tests. One line had formed and another was slowly coming into color. He had an understanding of what those results meant but he wanted to hear the answer from Sookie's mouth. Holding his anger in check the best he could Eric asked "What does that mean, Sookie"?

She knew the thoughts that were running through Eric's mind and if she bowed her head in shame, she might as well wear a scarlet "A". "The results are positive". Sookie answered looking Eric in the eyes.

Anger flooded Eric. He couldn't believe that she dared to look him in the eyes after what she had done?

"Is it the shifter's"? Eric barked.

"No". Sookie held her anger back. She probably should have said more but Eric should have known her better than that.

"The were's"? Eric's eyes grew larger.

"No". Sookie shook with anger

"Then who's"?! Eric couldn't take it anymore.

Sookie stepped inches away from Eric's face with courage in her voice and answered "Yours".

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing from his bonded wife. He thought he knew Sookie but now he was unsure. She was standing inches away from his face, lying to him. Did she really think she could be successful in convincing him the spawn of a shifter was the child of a vampire?

Sookie knew she didn't do anything wrong but she was also reminded of an old saying "Courage isn't the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear".

She needed the courage to put aside her pride; her family was more important. Sookie walked towards the door. Eric thought she was leaving and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sookie stood in front of the exit door and took a deep breath. "Eric, I was never unfaithful to you and I never will be. You can not believe me until the day the baby's fangs come in but it will be your loss".

She then turned to leave and had one arm on the door holding it open when she decided to turn back. "I hope you don't because I know nothing about raising a vampire". Sookie hung her head in heartbreak trying to hold back her tears; then opened the door the rest of the way to leave.

Eric grabbed her arm at the last second. His pride wanted her to leave and never come back and his undead heart wanted answers. Sookie had an unwavering conviction that this baby was his and if she believed this child was his then he needed to know now. He didn't want to wait until the baby's fangs came in before he believed the truth. The loss of all that time with his family would be too great.

"I want to take you to Dr. Ludwig".

Sookie nodded her head in agreement. Then she grasped Eric's hand and placed it in her hand where it belonged. Sookie then pulled Eric out of the bathroom and they walked past Pam and out the exit.

Pam watched as they walked to their cars with a small smile on her face. Her unique little family was going to stay intact.

Eric called the doctor on the way over to make sure she was available and for him, she always was. Eric arrived at the doctor's office first.

Sookie drove slower and more carefully. She was going to protect her little miracle with every fiber of her being.

Eric was already out of his car and waiting on her when she arrived. He walked over to her door and opened it for her. He reached for her hand to help her out of the car.

"My love, could you have driven any slower"? Eric teased.

Sookie playfully slapped him on the arm. "This will be the first and probably only vampire to be made in utero instead of dirt. I would think you would want me to be more protective of the baby".

"I do want you to be protective of the baby as I am of you". Eric conceded

Dr. Ludwig was waiting on them in the waiting area. She was excited even though you couldn't tell it from her face.

"Ludwig" Eric greeted the doctor.

"Vampire" Ludwig returned

"Hello, Dr. Ludwig" Sookie greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Sookie dear" Ludwig returned with a slightly softer tone then with Eric. "Let's go to the exam room, shall we"? She gesture in the direction of the examining rooms.

They walk into a typical exam room complete with the exam table with the white paper on it.

"Have a seat Sookie". Dr. Ludwig gestured to the examining table.

Sookie climbed upon the table very slowly and carefully.

"I know you never thought you would have children but it's a baby not a Faberge egg, dear". Dr. Ludwig commented.

Dr. Ludwig decided to ask Eric a question before she made any preparations. "I would imagine YOU want a paternity test".

He couldn't deny his feelings so he nodded.

"Good". Ludwig said before she turned to wash her hands and further prepare.

"Good"?! Sookie asked in shock.

"Yes, he owned up. Sookie, Eric is a well known, respected and feared sheriff. This baby will be presented to Kings and Queens all over. He might even be made King because of this baby. He needs to know without a shadow of a doubt this baby is his. You need to swallow your pride, my dear, to protect your family". Dr. Ludwig grabbed some paper towels and started to dry her hands.

Sookie understood but why couldn't this be like it was in the human world. Wife said she is pregnant; husband accepts that he is the father until proven otherwise. In this case, wife says she is pregnant; Vampire husband accepts that he is not the father until proven otherwise.

"I need blood". Dr. Ludwig broke Sookie out of her thoughts.

Without even thinking, Eric drops fang and starts to bring his wrist to his mouth.

"I also need it in a tube without your saliva" Dr. Ludwig added.

She then tied off Eric's arm and found a vein then inserted a butterfly needle. As the blood went through the tubing Sookie walked over to Eric and kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you, I needed that"

Ludwig took out the needle and untied his arm. Then she walked over to the counter and put Eric's tube of blood in a rack.

It was then Sookie's turn to give a sample. Dr. Ludwig changed her gloves and gathered the equipment for Sookie. Before she began to retrieve the blood sample from Sookie she turned and looked at Eric.

"Now Vampire, close your eyes, plug your nose, do whatever you need to do".

That did not comfort Sookie.

"I'll be fine". Eric said as he gave Sookie's hand a small squeeze in comfort.

Ludwig tied off Sookie's arm and found a vein then inserted the needle. The tube filled with the blood and then the doctor removed the needle from Sookie's arm. Dr. Ludwig walked over to the counter and put the tube in a rack beside Eric's blood. The needle was discarded in the biohazard box and then she returned with a band-aid, placed it over the small puncture and untied Sookie's arm.

"I need one more sample but we need to see if the baby is far enough along to give it". Dr. Ludwig pulled out an ultrasound machine and turned it on then squirted the gel on Sookie's stomach.

"I am going to go through the measurements pretty quickly and then I'll stop and let you look".

There was no keeping up with the screens. Once Sookie figured out what she was looking at, the screen would change.

"Now, we are going to listen to the heartbeat". Dr. Ludwig changed the screen and they didn't hear anything. Tears came to Sookie's eyes.

"Hold your tears, little girl". Ludwig grabbed the needle for the sample. "The baby knows this needle doesn't belong and so the baby will move away from it. If the baby moves, you will know two things: the baby is undead and finishing the test will just be a formality". Dr. Ludwig held the ultrasound wand and needle with care. "Deep breath, Sookie".

The needle went in and the baby moved. Sookie let out the breath she was holding and turned to look at Eric while Dr. Ludwig finished getting her sample. Eric's eyes were rimmed in red. He leaned down and kissed her gently and sweetly. Eric pulled away and looked into Sookie's eyes. "I don't deserve you".

"I know" Sookie smiled. All was forgiven and forgotten in that moment.

"I declare this baby to be a Northman". Dr. Ludwig handed Eric a piece of paper with the test results.

Eric and Sookie gazed at each other with hundred watt smiles.

"I believe there is a big sister that needs to be told the madness is over". Dr. Ludwig interrupted

Eric helped Sookie off the table, out the door and to the car. Eric opened the car door for Sookie.

"I wonder how Pam will take to being a big sister. She has been an only child for over a hundred years". Eric said with a smile.

"Yeah and her daddy spoiled her rotten". Sookie added with a smile of her own.

"You can be the one to tell her, her allowance is getting cut in half when the baby comes". Eric pointed at Sookie.

"No, sir. I don't have a death wish".

"I don't either". Eric laughed.

Sookie shut her door and Eric walked over to his car. He got in the driver's seat and pulled out his phone and to make a phone call.

"Bobby".

"Northman. I need you to go buy whatever ridiculously expensive item Pam likes now and have it at the house when I arrive".

"Sure thing, boss. What happened"?

"Pam is no longer an only child".


	4. Blushing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eric called Pam on the way to make sure she would be at the house when they arrived. He also drove behind Sookie so that he wouldn't get too far ahead of her. The slow pace completely irritated Eric. "Sookie, the gas pedal is on the right. That other pedal you keep using is the break" Eric complained to the back of Sookie's head. He knew she was right to be careful but the pace was killing him none the less.

Sookie lead Eric down the road to their home. She stopped at the gate and presented her eye to be read. Eric chose eye over finger print and code because they both could be easily obtained. The gate opened and Sookie drove through. The gate quickly closed after her car went through to not allow another car to be able to piggyback through the gate. This was another feature Eric requested. Eric then pulled up and repeated the process with his eye then the gate opened and he drove through and proceeded to the house.

The house is a very modern, clean line home. They drove around to the side of the house where the attached garage was. Eric and Sookie each opened a garage door for each of their cars to be parked in.

As Sookie was pulled up to her garage she noticed Pam's golf cart by the walkway and was hit with a memory. When Eric purchased the property, Sookie insisted that Pam sell her home and have one built on the property down from their home. As a house warming gift, Sookie gave Pam the golf cart. She put it in Pam's driveway with a big red bow and a note that said "So you don't ruin your pumps". Sookie smiled while reminiscing.

Eric walked over to her car and helped her out of it. "Why were you smiling"? Eric questioned as he offered her, his hand.

"Memories" Sookie answered as she took his hand. "I can't wait to make new ones with this little one". Sookie continued and held her hand over her stomach.

Eric pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head "As do I".

Eric broke the embrace and closed the car door. They walked across the garage past the toy vehicles, through the laundry room and on to the living room.

Pam was sitting on a dark brown leather couch that was angled with an identical couch in front of a stone fire place with a television above it. She was flipping through the channels in a complete state of boredom.

"Bobby delivered a package for you. It's in the foyer". Pam said over her shoulder without even looking at them

Eric left to retrieve Pam's bribe. He noticed the bag on the table in the foyer. Curious as to what Bobby purchased, Eric reached down into the bag and pulled out a shoe box. "How many pairs of shoes does one need"? Eric asked no one.

Eric returned with the package in his hand and tried to strategically place it under the sofa table behind the couch as to not be seen by Sookie but easily accessible to slip to Pam. Then he walked around and sat next to Sookie on the couch.

Pam was impatient and cut through the air with her hand, to show they had the floor. Sookie didn't know where to start.

"The baby has no heartbeat so needless to say, it's a vampire. Also Dr. Ludwig ran a paternity test and printed the results showing Eric is the father". Sookie then waited for Pam' reaction to this news.

"Does Dr. Ludwig know how this happened"?

"No and I don't want her to know. This is my little miracle and that's what I want it to stay as". Sookie answered as she absent mindedly rubbed her stomach.

"Well then, can I have my shoes now"? Pam added.

"Shoes"? Sookie questioned.

Eric reached behind the couch and grabbed the bag of shoes from under the sofa table. He handed the box to Pam with a look that portrayed "traitor". Pam gladly accepts the box with a smirk that conveyed "payback".

Pam stood and started to walk and then turned back "I'm glad the baby is a vampire. This way I have a partner in crime wither it is a boy or a girl" Pam thought for a moment "But if it is a girl I will also have a partner in shopping. Sookie, I want a girl".

"I'll be sure to put in your request". Sookie laughs

"Thank you, so much". Pam smiled and left in a blur.

"I don't know what worries me more. Having two girls with their daddy wrapped around their finger or when other little boys are playing with plastic and foam swords, our son will be playing with real ones". Sookie commented as she sat on the couch and curled up to Eric.

"I will enjoy sparing with my son." Eric answered with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Sookie.

"What am I going to do with you"?

"I know what I want you to do with me". Eric answered as he picked Sookie up in his arms bridal style.

"Mr. Northman, you make me blush" Sookie said in her best Scarlet O'Hara impression.

"I'll do more than make you blush". Eric said as his fangs descend.

He kicked opened the door to their bedroom and gently stood Sookie on the floor. Eric locked eyes with her for a moment before he placed his hands on both sides of her face to bring Sookie in for a kiss. Sookie ran her hands across his chest underneath his shirt before Eric's frustration took over and he pulled his own shirt over his head. He then gently laid her on a California King sized bed with black silk sheets. Eric stood at the edge of the bed for a moment and just stared at her. He pictured HIS child growing inside of her.

Sookie sat up on her elbows watching the wheels in Eric's head turn and decided to bring him back to reality. "Are you going to stare at me all night or make me blush"?

"Don't you worry, my love. I will make you blush 'til dawn". Eric declared as he crawled towards his wife.


	5. Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie woke up in the middle of the afternoon. She looked over at Eric and decided to cuddle instead of starting her day right away. Sookie had just gotten comfortable when her bladder made its presence known. She flipped the covers back and reached for the floor with her toes. Upon finding the floor, she placed her foot the rest of the way down on the floor followed by the other foot. Sookie was making her way to the bathroom when she found Eric's shirt from the night before. She pulled it on over her head and continued to the bathroom. Sookie took care of her human needs, washed her hands and was on her way back to bed when a cramp, which could rival the mother of all PMS cramps, hit her.

Sookie braced herself on the door frame and screamed for Eric the first chance she got. Eric's eyes flew open and his head turned with inhuman reflexes. He saw Sookie with her back against the door frame and holding her stomach in pain. He was next to her in an instant. He put his hand over her hands that were covering her stomach.

"What's wrong"? Eric questioned.

"I don't know". Sookie shook her head.

After a few moments, Eric noticed Sookie's body began to relax bit by bit as the pain eased. He picked her up out of the floor and carried her to the bed. Eric looked her over for blood and didn't see any on her legs or the t-shirt. He did the best he could to hide from Sookie that he was sniffing for the blood. Eric knew this was a delicate situation. He picked up the hem of the shirt with a finger while making his eyes as gentle as possible he asked "May I"?

Sookie shut her eyes tight and nodded. Eric lifted the shirt further. There was no sign of blood. He put her shirt back to rights and looked at the clock. There was still time before it would be dark.

Eric kissed Sookie's forehead. "I'm going to give you a bath, and then you can take a nap. At first dark, we will go see Dr. Ludwig".

"Thank you, Eric". Sookie nodded.

Eric placed a chased kiss on her lips and then turned to go to the bathroom. On the way he found his pants and put them on. The water was started and warm. As the tub filled, Eric went back into the bedroom to retrieve Sookie. He carried her over to the tub and gently removed her shirt. There was nothing sexual about the gesture. It was a gesture of love and concern.

Eric helped Sookie into the tub; He then sprayed her hair with water. When her hair was wet enough, Eric started to massage her hair and scalp with shampoo. Sookie was in heaven. Eric rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"I'll finish up while you go get a towel". Sookie offered not wanting to be completely spoiled.

Eric left and returned with a towel. Sookie reached down and undid the drain. Eric helped her stand and dry off. Sookie held onto Eric's hand as she stepped out of the tub. Eric walked ahead of Sookie into the bedroom. Sookie stopped at her dresser while Eric continued on to the closet. Sookie opened a drawer and pulled out her most conservative bra and bottom set. She put them on and went to put the towel in the bathroom. As Sookie returned to the bedroom, Eric had a cotton sundress in his hand. He quickly slipped it over her head and Sookie pulled it down the rest of the way. Sookie closed the gap between them and put a hand on each side of Eric's face. She pulled him in for a kiss that would tell him how she felt about him in that moment.

Sookie broke the kiss to go finish getting ready for the day. Sookie stood in front of the mirror about to pick up her hair dryer, when she notices her not so flat stomach. She quickly turned sideways; there was a baby bump. She walked out and stood in the doorway looking at Eric. Eric is standing in the bedroom with clothes in his hands.

"Was this there yesterday"? Sookie asked as she turned sideways.

Eric knew there was no safe way to answer that question. "I think, I hear my phone ringing and I left it down stairs or at Pam's house". He took off for the stairs still holding his clothes. Eric found one of the spare bathrooms and took his shower while Sookie hopefully forgot about what she just asked him.

Meanwhile, Sookie finished her hair and make up. Then she went and lay down to take a nap. Sookie closed her eyes and dreamt.

She was standing in a palace in front of a crowd of people. There were family and friends on front row. She saw Jason, Claude, Alcide and Sam just to name a few. Eric was standing next to her with a crown on his head. A man stood before Sookie with another crown. He raised it above her head.

"I crown you, Princess Sookie Stackhouse Northman of the Fae World, Queen of Louisiana".

As soon as the man was done, another man by the double doors on the other side of the room banged a staff on the floor. "Announcing the royal children". The doors opened to reveal Pam holding a baby dressed in all white. Pam walked down the isle to Eric and Sookie. Sookie and Eric both had huge smiles as they watched their children come towards them. Sookie noticed something and her smile disappeared. There was a shadow weaving through the crowd. Sookie looked at Eric with panic in her eyes.

"Do you see that"?

"See what, my love"?

"The shadow".

Everyone was acting as if they didn't see it. Sookie struggled to move but her feet were so heavy. Pam stopped right in front of the stairs that lead to the thrones. The shadow was behind her and coming over her shoulder.

Sookie woke with a jolt. Eric and Pam were by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong"? Eric probed as he pulled her close.

"Are you OK"? Pam inquired as she brushed some hair out of Sookie's face. Sookie grabbed Pam's arm and pulled her in close. Pam looked at Eric in surprise.

Sookie holds onto Eric and Pam for a moment and then releases them. She sees the concern in their eyes

"Bad dream. Really bad dream". Sookie says as she scoots off the bed. "Are we ready to go? I'm ready to go". She walks into the closet to retrieve her shoes.

Pam looks at Eric.

"What could possibly happen in a dream to make Sookie react like that?" Pam questioned Eric.

"I don't know but I have every intention of finding out." Eric looked in the direction of the closet

Sookie came out the closet with a sweater and shoes. "Let's go".

Then she walked out the door and down the stairs. Eric and Pam were right behind her. They made their way to the garage.

"Will you be coming to Fangtasia tonight"? Pam inquired before she left.

"No, bring anything that needs my attention home to me". Eric answered as he watched Sookie get into the passenger side of the corvette.

Pam nodded and walked towards her car in the driveway.

Eric knew he needed to find out how bad that dream was. Sookie's mood changed drastically after having the dream.

He pulled on the handle to the driver's side door and climbed into the car. As he shut the door to the corvette he pressed the button on his garage door opener, proceeded out of the garage, and then closed the garage behind them. He drove down the driveway, out of the gate and onto the main road. After all the small tasks of getting onto the main road were done Eric asked "Sookie please tell me about your dream."

"It was nothing. I over reacted".

"Pam and I sensed your fear".

"We were at a coronation" Sookie began

"For whom"?

"It was ours coronation".

"Which monarch did we slaughter"? Eric tried to lighten the mood.

"Louisiana". Sookie answered.

"We dethroned Sophie Ann and how was this a bad dream again?" Eric question with a soft rumble of laughter.

"I haven't gotten to that part, yet". Sookie said frustrated.

"My apologies continue".

"Pam was walking towards us with a baby in her arms. There was a shadow weaving through the crowd. Everyone was acting like they couldn't see it and right before I woke up it was coming over Pam's shoulder."

Eric understood her fear and decided to comfort her. "Pam is a great fighter. I assure you the baby was in no danger".

"I don't doubt that but it was a shadow. The danger could be a mythical creature we know nothing about or someone we trust". Sookie tried to illustrate the danger in the unknown.

"Nothing is going to happen. First of all, I have no desire to become King. There are too many unique loved ones in my life for me to be king. It's hard enough being sheriff and trying to keep them from danger". Eric tried to reassure Sookie.

"And who are these unique loved ones"? Sookie inquired with a knowing smile.

"Let's see, there is the Fae princess wife who is pregnant with the first born not made vampire child. Then there is the first born not made vampire child that my Fae princess wife is pregnant with. I'm still waiting for Pam to tell me she's part demon. It would definitely explain some things about her" Eric joked.

"Hey! Pam is pretty unique all on her own." Sookie came to Pam's defense.

"She is". Eric conceded.

Sookie and Eric finally arrived at the doctor's office. They exited the car and entered the office. They were arriving during normal business hours so they had to go to the window and check in.

"What's the name, dear? The nurse behind the counter asks.

"Sookie Northman".

"Ok, one moment while I locate your file and then I will bring you back". The nurse gets out of her seat to go find Sookie's chart.

"Thank you" Sookie turned to go sit down by Eric.

The Nurse opened the door a couple of minutes later. "Dr. Ludwig is finishing up with another patient but you can come on back". She held the door open for Eric and Sookie. They all walked to a room at the end of the hall. There was an ultrasound machine ready and waiting for their appointment in the room.

The nurse reached into a drawer and pulled out a sheet and handed it to Sookie.

"You are wearing a dress. This is to cover your bottom half during the exam". She answered Sookie's unspoken question. "In fact, after I leave, you might want to go ahead and lay down to get situated before the doctor comes in. Make sure you tuck the sheet in you under clothing, so gel doesn't get on it". The nurse then left shutting the door behind her.

Eric helped Sookie onto the table. Sookie laid back and then took the sheet from Eric. She does as the nurse instructed and then draped her dress over the sheet.

Dr. Ludwig knocked on the door then entered. "Over the phone you said you had a really bad cramp but no blood.

"Correct" Sookie nodded.

"Let's take a look". Dr. Ludwig says as she grabs the ultrasound wand and gel. She squeezes the gel on Sookie's stomach and then begins. The screens changed just as fast as they did the first visit and then the doctor froze the screen and reached for Sookie's chart. She opened the chart and pulled out the ultrasound photos from the last visit. Dr. Ludwig showed them to Sookie and Eric. "Do you see the date on your last ultrasound photo"? Sookie nods. "This is your projected due date based on the measurements". Then Dr. Ludwig points to the date on the screen. "Do you see the date on the screen"? Sookie and Eric both nod their heads with their mouths wide open. "Sookie, my dear, you are at the beginning of your second trimester". The doctor smiled at their shocked faces.

"What? How"? Sookie stared at the screen.

"He's a vampire and you are part Fae. Did you honestly think you would have nine months"? Dr. Ludwig was amazed by her question

"Yes"? Sookie answered sheepishly.

"Well, it would seem that you have one more cramp and then you are on the home stretch. Before I forget, do you want to know the sex"? The doctor asked them both.

"Yes, of course". Sookie answered without hesitation.

Ludwig took the screen off pause and moved the wand across Sookie's stomach. "There we go. Are we ready, just waiting for the leg to move".

"Yes, yes, a million times yes". Sookie didn't want wait another second.

The baby's leg moved too slowly for Sookie. She thought she was about to come out of her skin if the baby took any longer. Then the gender of the baby was revealed.

"He's definitely a Northman". Sookie commented astounded.

"That's my boy". Eric couldn't hold back his pride.


	6. Vampire Country

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dr. Ludwig turned the machine off and cleaned the gel off Sookie's stomach. "This pregnancy will go by fairly quickly. I want you to visit every two weeks until the cramp comes and then every week after that". Eric and Sookie nodded in agreement. "Sookie, I'm not going to put you on bed rest right now but if I see the need for it, I will. I know you have to put a nursery together in very little time but that is what the internet is for".

"I understand". Sookie acknowledged with disappointment.

Dr. Ludwig showed them out of her office and over to the nurse's station. "The nurse will set your appointment for two weeks from now". She nodded to the nurse to take over setting up the appointment and walked back to her office. Sookie set up her next appointment and then her and Eric left.

Eric opened the car door for Sookie. She climbed in and shut the door. He then walked around to the other side and opened his door and then folded himself into the driver's side of the car. Sookie turned in her seat the second Eric was in the car. "You know that we are going straight to a baby store, right"?

"Yes, I do. I know that you are not going to purchase anything without seeing it first hand" Eric answered as he drove out of the parking lot and on to the nearest baby store.

Eric and Sookie pulled into the parking lot of the nearest baby store, parked, and got out of the car. They walked into the store and looked at all the options. "Where do we start"? Sookie asked looking overwhelmed with the amount of options.

"We start with a call to Pam". Eric answered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"We don't need to call Pam. We can do this." Sookie replied trying to look confident.

"I have decorated a vampire bar. It wasn't rocket science. If it was red, black or gothic, it worked. You have decorated nothing. Your grandmother decorated the farmhouse and who decorated our house"?

"Pam". Sookie mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Who was that? I couldn't hear you"?

"I know good and well that you heard me". Eric smiled in triumph and called Pam.

"Pam, I need you to shop with Sookie and I will manage the bar tonight".

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go shopping with Sookie instead of running the bar"? Pam asked in shock.

"Yes, if Sookie and I decorate the nursery, it will end up country vampire and I don't think that would be good décor for a baby nursery".

"I would have to agree and I will be there as soon as possible".

Eric stayed with Sookie until Pam arrived. She arrived later than they expected her too in usual Pam attire.

"What took you so long, Pamela"? Eric demanded.

"I thought that my Fangtasia attire would make the humans uncomfortable, so I changed". She answered indifferently.

"Very well, Sookie this will be our one and probably only child's nursery. It is OK to let Pam pick out expensive things". Eric told Sookie before he kissed her goodbye.

"Pam, this will be Sookie's only trip to the store for a while. She has been told to take it easy. Make sure all large purchases that require anything other than taking it out of the box are done today".

"Yes, Master". Eric then turned and left for Fangtasia.

Pam turned to Sookie to begin their shopping. "First off, do you know the sex"?

"Yes, it's a boy."

"That's just wonderful. The first born not made vampire and it's a boy. I'm sure Eric was thrilled". Pam said a little jealous.

"Pam, Eric chose you when he made you. This baby was a happy accident. He could have chosen anyone else including a male but he didn't. Besides, he's a baby and you are a grown woman. Who do you think Eric will prefer when he has to change his first diaper? I'd be willing to bet that after this baby is born that he will be "my" child and you will be "his" child and the whole "ours" thing will be out the window. Unless he is bragging about the fact that the baby was born a vampire instead being made a vampire then the baby will be "his" and I had absolutely "nothing" to do with it". Sookie tried to sooth Pam.

"Eric might surprise you. This baby will be a treasure that will be coveted by most".

"That's a scary thought. I think we should shop instead of thinking about that".

"OK, bedding first".

"Awe, baby barnyard". Sookie said looking at the first display.

"Sookie, I believe that's the country in country vampire that Eric was referring too".

"OK, next then. Oh, monkeys".

"The court jesters of the animal kingdom"? Pam said in irritated tone. "Sookie, why don't you go sit in a rocking chair, put your feet up and let me work".

Sookie knew everything she picked out would be wrong so she did what Pam said. Pam walked down the wall of displays. She noted which ones were out of the question and which ones had potential. She finally decided on Blueberry. For which wouldn't remind you of blueberries at all. She went and took Sookie to the display of the bedding that was paired with a furniture display.

"I love it". Sookie approved.

"It's modern for Eric and when you pair it with the dark oak furniture it gives you, your country".

"Blueberry, chocolate, and caramel, reading the description of the bedding is making me hungry".

"Let's pick other large items that the baby will need so we can get out of here. Eric will have my head if you are out too late". Pam tried to move Sookie along.

"Let's get to it. Here is a list of suggestions from the store". Sookie handed a list to her.

She took the list and escorted Sookie to pick out a rocking chair, stroller/car seat combo and many other things. They took all of their items to the register. Sookie is told the total and about strokes.

"Relax, Sookie". Pam soothed as she took the credit card out of Sookie's hand and handed it to the cashier. She then turns back Sookie. "Eric has bought me shoes that cost more than that".

"That sounds comforting. I think". She replied as she took the card and signed the slip for the purchases.

"It was ment to be". Pam said with a smirk as she pulled out her phone to call Bobby.

"Bobby, Sookie and I have gone shopping for the baby. You need to come to the store and make arrangements for the pick up and delivery of the items". Pam then told Bobby the name of the store and returned her phone to her purse.

"Where to now"? Sookie asked.

"Well, since I have an unexpected night off and you need to take it easy, I would say la maison du Northman"

"That sounds good to me". Sookie was relieved as they walked to Pam's car.


	7. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pam dropped Sookie at home with baby name books. Sookie thought that would be a good thing to have scratched off the list next. She sat in the middle of the living room with her books and notepad.

"Well, at least I only have to pick out two names. Northman was already picked out for me". Sookie picked up her notepad and pen. She wrote a number one on the first line. Beside it she wrote Eric Jr. and nickname EJ. Sookie giggled at the thought of EJ. "I can just see it now. I am the son of Eric Northman the only born not made vampire. My name is EJ".

Sookie returned to looking in her books for names. "Axel sounds cool. I'll put that down". Sookie said as she continued to look. Sookie wrote down number three Jacob. While Sookie continued to search, Eric came in the house.

"How was shopping"?

"It was fine. Pam picked out everything. Bobby is in charge of getting it all to the house". Sookie said looking up from one of her books.

"Good. What are all the books for"?

"I had this crazy idea that the baby should have a name".

"That is crazy. What have you come up with"? Eric asked as he took the notepad from Sookie.

"EJ? You can't be serious".

"It sounded so much funnier when you actually said it versus what I heard in my head". Sookie laughed hysterically.

"Axel is interesting but it reminds me of Axel Rose and we don't need to have our son linked to him".

"What about Jacob"? Sookie asked.

"Isn't that the name of one of the guys from Twilight"?

"You know about Twilight"?

"You don't want to know how many times I have been asked if I sparkle". Eric said with a huff.

Sookie was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Oh, my goodness. Tear." Sookie said as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "What about this one"?

"I like it"'. Eric answered with approval.

"I think you have had an accomplishing evening and now you are going to bed". Eric said sternly.

"I am having a child. I am not a child". Sookie replied irritated.

"I never said you were a child but you need your rest. And you better believe that if Dr. Ludwig puts you on bed rest that I will tie you to the bed, if I have too".

"Don't you think that's a little over the top"?

"Not at all, this is for the well being of my WIFE and child".

"OK, I'll go to bed. Sookie conceded as she kissed Eric good night.

Over the next few weeks things went by quite smoothly. The nursery was completed. Eric paid someone to put it together even though Sookie wanted them to do it themselves. Sookie was listening to Eric about all the things she needed to do. Unfortunately, it took Eric threatening to call Dr. Ludwig before she would listen.

Tonight, Eric received a call from Pam at Fangtasia. "Eric the queen will be here in twenty minutes".

"Did she say why"?

"No, just that she expects you to be here".

"I have an obviously pregnant Sookie with me".

"With no time to take her home. I know. I will take the queen back to your office, when she gets here. Sookie can sit at a table in the corner of which I will personally watch".

"Very well, thank you, Pam".

"Yes, Master".

Eric hung up the phone. "We have to go to Fangtasia".

"It's OK. I will wear a jacket until I'm seated and Pam will make sure no one sees my belly". Sookie tried to sooth Eric.

They pulled around back to the employee parking lot of Fangtasia. Eric got out of the car and walked around to the trunk, opened it and retrieved out one of his jackets. He then continued to walk around the car to Sookie. He opened the car door and held the jacket so no one could see her. Sookie put on the jacket and it swallowed her whole.

"Good" Eric commented as he took Sookie's hand and led her through the "Employee Only" entrance. As soon as they entered the hallway Eric called for Pam in a normal tone of voice. Pam opened the door at the other end of the hallway.

"She is waiting in your office". Pam answered.

"Sookie go with Pam". Eric commanded.

Eric entered his office and Pam led Sookie down the hall. She opened the door to the main area of the bar.

"Walk directly behind me". Pam ordered and Sookie nodded in understanding. They walked to a table in the corner. Pam directed Sookie to sit in the chair in the corner.

"Would you like something to drink"? Pam asked once Sookie was settled.

"Yes, orange juice please".

"I'll be back in a moment. If anyone comes near you"…Pam thought about what Sookie could do if someone came near her. "Oh, I don't know. Punch them in the nose or something". Then Pam turned and walked towards the bar.

Of all the vampires that could walk in to Fangtasia right now, it had to be Bill Compton. He walked straight back to Sookie's table. "Hello Sookie".

"Hello Bill. What brings you here"?

"I was told to meet the queen here. Eric didn't tell you"?

"He is meeting with the queen, right now and I don't think he knew you were to meet her here. Why are you meeting the queen here"?

"There is to be a summit. The reason why is unknown".

"Are there no speculations as to why they are having a summit"?

"Trials have been piling up while there is no magister but they are nothing the sheriffs cannot handle".

"This is all very interesting".

"Speaking of interesting, your scent is very different".

"Different? How"? Sookie asked nervously.

"You smell more like a vampire". Bill answered while sniffing the air.

"Well, Eric is my husband and a vampire. Also there is Pam". Sookie replied even more nervous.

"It isn't like that. I would have thought you had been turned if it weren't for the rest of your scent".

Right then Pam walked up with Sookie's orange juice. "Didn't I tell you to punch anyone that comes up to your table in the nose"?

"Always a pleasure, Pam". Bill replied dryly.

"I know". Pam said with a smirk as she handed the glass to Sookie. "The queen would like to see you in her town car around back". Bill stood and nodded to Sookie before he left.

"Did you know about the summit, Pam"? Sookie demanded.

"No, I did not. Eric just found out". Pam answered sitting down.

"When is it? Do I have to go"?

"Yes, you have to go and it's in two months".

"Two months? I'll be lucky if I…ow,ow,ow". Sookie cried as she got her second cramp.

"What's wrong, Sookie"? Eric was beside her in a flash.

"Cramp".

"Pam, grab the jacket. As soon as I pick Sookie up, pile it on top of her stomach". Eric commanded as he took control.

Eric had Sookie picked up, jacket piled on top of her midsection and out the door in no time flat. "Do you want to see Dr. Ludwig"? Eric asked as Pam opened the car door.

"No, I just want to go home. Can Chow close the bar"?

"He can but why would you want him too"?

"We need to discuss the up coming event as a family".

"Tell Chow to close up and then come home". Eric told Pam as he put Sookie in the car. Pam nodded and went back inside. Eric walked around the car and got in. "You are worried about what the queen came to tell me"?

"I know the main topic. Bill told me while you were in your office".

"You have nothing to worry about. We can leave the baby in Louisiana with a nanny".

"I wouldn't leave my child with a nanny in another state if he was human and you were a normal human. You are not a normal human. You are Eric Northman. The big, bad, vampire sheriff of area five. And our son is a vampire baby. I want him with us. And you are going to call Alcide and find out if any of his pack members that want a job as a nanny".

"I understand'.

"Do you? You just asked me to leave my one and probably only chance of being a mother, something I gave up for you, in Louisiana while we do whatever for a queen that doesn't give a flying flip about us."

"The summit is about the queen. The authority has been getting complaints from the neighboring kingdoms".

"We're almost home. I want wait for Pam". Sookie demanded not wanting to hear anymore. They needed to sit down as a unit and strategize. That was the only way they were going to make it without the baby being exposed.


	8. The Summit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eric and Sookie arrived at home. They both went in to the house. Sookie went up stairs to change her clothes. When she came back down, Eric and Pam were sitting at the dinning room table waiting for her. Sookie walked over to the table. As she walked over she inquired "Do I smell different"?

Eric and Pam both sniffed the air. "Yes, you smell more like a vampire. Eric answered her question.

"Do you think it's because of the baby"? Sookie asked as she sat down.

"It could be. We will know soon enough". Eric answered."

"What is the summit for"? Sookie demanded.

"My source told me that the Authority has been receiving complaints about Sophie Ann. They believe that her financial situation is a reflection of her ability to rule. Also they believe she acts like a child. They want her replaced".

"Can they ask that just because they think she is irresponsible and immature"?

"Sookie, in our world those are weaknesses and reasons for other vampire monarchs to come and take your kingdom". Pam answered trying to explain some politics to Sookie.

"That's the grounds of which her neighboring kingdoms are requesting her removal". Eric continued.

"So, they don't want Louisiana taken over"? Sookie questioned.

"No, they fear they may be taken over too eventually". Eric answered.

"So everyone got nervous because of Sophie Ann and they asked for her to be removed to protect their kingdoms"?

"Exactly" Pam answered.

"Why are we going"?

"My thought is to be witnesses against Sophie Ann". Eric answered.

"Why against"?

"She has no idea why the summit is being held". Eric continued.

"I would feel sorry for her if she didn't want to drain me so she could walk in the sun". Sookie commented while rubbing her stomach that has grown since the cramp.

Sookie suddenly doubled over like she had just been kicked in the stomach. "Eric Northman, your son is going to give me bruises, if he doesn't calm down".

What is he doing? Pam asked.

"It feels like he's playing soccer". Sookie lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. Eric and Pam could see little bumps popping up all over Sookie's stomach. They were amazed. Right before Sookie put her shirt down there was a foot print that popped up. Eric and Pam were frozen in place staring at Sookie's stomach. "That didn't feel good. We need to talk to Dr. Ludwig about the second cramp and maybe about being induced. That's all we need is for me to have to go looking the way I do, have the baby be exposed and go into labor at the summit".

"That would not be good". Pam agreed.

"I will call Dr. Ludwig when I rise and make an appointment. Make a list of everything that we need to talk to her about and then go to sleep". Eric instructed.

"I won't argue with you tonight because I am exhausted". Sookie replied as she got up out of her chair.

"Thank you". Eric said as Sookie kissed him on the cheek.

"Pam, you make take your leave now".

"Thank you, Master". Pam answered and then left.

The next day Sookie wakes early. Her bladder let her know it was full. Sookie climbed out of bed and started to walk to the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom, she noticed she was waddling. "Oh, my gosh, I waddle. I waddle like a duck". Sookie continued to the bathroom and took care of her human needs and washed her hands. She then walked out of the bathroom and decided to call Dr. Ludwig right then. She picked up the phone on the night stand and dialed the number for her office.

"Dr. Ludwig's office" the nurse answered the phone.

"My name is Sookie Northman. I would like to make a same day appointment".

"Can I put you on hold while I ask the doctor if she can squeeze you in today"? The nurse asked before putting Sookie on hold.

"Of course" Sookie answered. There was a brief silence while Sookie was on hold.

"Mrs. Northman"? The nurse came back on the line.

"Yes". Sookie said to let her know she was still there.

"Dr. Ludwig would like you to come in as soon as possible for your appointment".

"I will have to take a shower but then I will be on my way". Sookie said slightly worried.

" We will see you soon".

"Thank you, good bye".

Sookie rushed through a shower and getting dresses. Right before she ran out the door she wrote Eric a note and kissed him quickly. Then she left for Dr. Ludwig's office. Sookie arrived at the office completely nervous. She opened the door and walked up to the nurse. "Sookie Northman".

"Dr. Ludwig is waiting for you. Come on back". The nurse walked out of the office and then opened the outside door and then back to the normal examining room. Dr. Ludwig was sitting at the counter writing in a file. She looked up as Sookie entered the room.

"Hello Sookie, you have most certainly grown".

"Hello Doctor, I have indeed".

"Let's start with an ultra sound and then we will decide where to go from there". Dr. Ludwig turns on the machine and helps Sookie onto the table. Sookie lifts up her shirt and the doctor squeezes the gel on her stomach to begin. The screens change quickly and then the doctor stops. "Take a good look, Sookie. The next time you see this little one he will be in your arms".

Sookie shed a tears of happiness in that moment.


	9. Two Weeks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie arrives home to find Eric awake and waiting for her. "Hey you". Sookie greeted as she kissed Eric.

"Hello, what made you call Dr. Ludwig"? Eric asked.

"I noticed that I waddle".

"That is quite a sight but what worried you about waddling"?

"There is no hiding the baby anymore. It's obvious that I am pregnant. I don't want to hide out in the house until the baby is born. I would go insane".

"I know. I'm glad you took care of that. When will you deliver"?

"I will get an email from Dr. Ludwig with all the details". The email notification on Sookie's phone sounded. "Hopefully that's it". Sookie walked to the office with Eric right behind her. She turned on the laptop and started the internet. She then opened her email account. Sookie opened the email from . "Here we go". Sookie said looking at Eric before she started to read. "And no vampire speed reading or you can wait until I am done reading to find out".

"No vampire speed reading. I promise." Eric answered with a chuckle.

"OK".

They read through all the details about being induced and what they would need to take to the hospital. "I will need to call and see if Claude and Jason can come and sit with me". Sookie commented.

"You call them and I will call Pam, to let her know". Eric left the room to call Pam.

Sookie picked up her phone to call Claude first. He would be off during the day and then Jason could come after he got off work. Sookie dialed Claude's number.

"Hello Cousin".

"Hey Claude. I have something to tell you and ask you".

"OK, ask and tell away".

"First off, I'm pregnant".

" I thought you married the vampire". Claude asked confused.

"I did".

"So you cheated on him? Who did you find that was hotter than tall, blonde and gorgeous"?

" I didn't cheat on Eric. The baby is his". Sookie answered.

"How did that happen"?

"I don't know and I don't want to know".

"Worried about something you might find out"? Claude asked.

"When it comes to this family, yes".

"OK. What did you want to ask me"?

" I was hoping you could come to the hospital with me in two weeks and stay with me during the day".

"I can do that".

"Great".

"I will have to leave before Eric arrives though". Claude warned.

" I know, my next call is to Jason".

"See you then, Cousin".

"See you then".

Sookie sat down the phone and went into the living room to find Eric before she called Jason. "How did Pam take it"? Sookie asked.

"Fine, I'm sure there is a department store somewhere about to make a lot of money, when Pam gets there". Eric answered.

"I'm sure there is". Sookie replied with a giggle.

"I called Claude. He will stay with me until Jason can get to the hospital. I'll go call Jason now". Sookie walked out of the living room and back into the office. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of the large desk. She then dialed Jason's number.

"Hey Sook" Jason answered the phone.

"Hey Jase, I have something to tell you and ask you".

"Shoot".

"I'm pregnant".

"So, you left Eric? I kind of liked him. He was a real straight shooter and Pam, well she was something else". Jason replied.

"I didn't leave Eric and Pam in a round about way is your niece. So, don't think about her that way".

"You cheated on him? That's wrong, Sook".

"Says the poster child for monogamy. And I didn't cheat in him either. Why is it that when I tell MY family that I am pregnant, they think the worst of ME"? Sookie shot back.

"Because he's a vampire that can't father children".

"Well, he fathered this one and I need you to come and stay with me at the hospital before Eric gets there so Claude can leave. Can you do that for me"?

"Yeah, when"?

"In two weeks".

"I'll be there".

"Thanks Jase".

"Alright then, bye".

Eric walked into the office. "Why did I feel anger"?

"Because when I told MY cousin and MY bother that I am pregnant, they automatically thought that I was the home wrecking slut and you are the poor victim". Sookie answered still angry.

"They should have let you explain first but that reaction is understandable". Eric responded.

"Thanks for taking my side, Husband". Sookie bit out right before the front door opened.

Sookie and Eric walked to the foyer and saw Pam surrounded by bags, boxes and stuffed animals.

"Pam, what is all this"? Sookie asked looking at everything that was in the floor.

" I thought that my brother's soon arrival was a good reason to go shopping". Pam replied with a smile.

"Why not"? Sookie said not knowing what else to say.

"I bought clothes, shoes and stuffed animals".

"This is all clothes and shoes"? Sookie asked in amazement.

"Yes, the sales lady assured me that babies grow quickly".

" They do but he is a boy. Boys don't care about clothes and shoes".

"Eric does". Pam retorted.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't before you came along".

"Maybe" Pam conceded.

Eric then interrupted "I'm going to take these things upstairs so you ladies can put them away". Right then Eric grabbed all the bags and headed up stairs. Pam and Sookie followed. They walked into a blue, brown and tan nursery.

"I should probably pack a diaper bag and clothes while we are in here". Sookie thought of all the things that needed to be done in the next two weeks.

"I bought you one" Pam said handing Sookie a bag. Sookie pulled the diaper bag out of the shopping bag.

"Pam it's gorgeous, thank you. And don't ever tell me how much it cost". Sookie demanded while looking at the bag.

"If I did, you wouldn't use it and then what would be the point". Pam said as she continued to unpack shopping bags. Both Sookie and Pam continued to unpack and put away clothes in comfortable silence.

Meanwhile, Eric received a phone call down stairs. "Northman".

"Please hold for a representative of the Authority" commanded the voice on the other end.

"Eric Northman"?

"Speaking".

"It's Nan. Louisiana's neighboring kingdoms are getting restless the summit will be moved up to two weeks from now".

"I was curious as to why I a sheriff was to be in attendance"? Eric asked hoping to not have to go.

"The Authority has already let Sophie Ann's peer panel vote on her removal. The summit is for it to be formally announced and for her successor to be named. The Authority has also let them pick her successor in hopes that there will be no more complaints. The peer panel picked you to rule Louisiana".

"I am honored" was all Eric could think of to say at the moment.

"You should be. The details will be sent to you". The line went dead after that.

"Now, I have to go tell Sookie. Someone stake me now". Eric said as he walked across his office.

As Eric walked up the stairs he could hear his wife and child enjoying each other's company. He stood in the doorway watching them before he delivered his news. Sookie noticed Eric and smiled.

"Pam, can you make sure there are no sharp wooden objects around Sookie"?

Pam was confused but did as she was asked.

"What's going on Eric"? Sookie said starting to get worried before she was even told.

"Tonight, I received a phone call from Nan".

"OK" Sookie knew this wasn't going to be good".

"The Authority wants move up the summit to two weeks from now".

"Why"? Sookie shrieked horrified

"Louisiana's neighboring kingdoms are getting restless and want Sophie Ann gone. The Authority has already let Sophie Ann's peer panel vote on her removal. The summit is for it to be formally announced and for her successor to be named".

"Who did they name, Eric"? Pam asked knowing the answer.

"They named me".

Sookie stood in pure dreadfulness, tears were rolling down her face and then her water broke.


	10. Labor Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"My water just broke". Sookie blurted out while closing her eyes and letting the last tears fall.

"What does that mean? Do we need a plumber"? Pam asked confused.

"It means that I am in labor". Sookie answered as she gathered the final things in the baby's room and put them in the diaper bag. Sookie turned to exit the room with a last thought "Eric, can you call Dr. Ludwig"?

"Yes, of course". Eric headed downstairs for his office with vampire speed.

"Pam, can you help me pack a bag for myself while I clean up and change"?

"Of course" Pam followed her into the bedroom and started opening drawers.

"There is luggage in the closet" Sookie told her. She went in to the closet and returned with an overnight bag. Pam then pulled several articles of clothing from each drawer and put them into the bag.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sookie is finished putting on clean clothes and then walked out to see how Pam was coming along.

"Do you feel OK, Sookie"? Pam asked concerned.

"I am scared to death. My husband just told me that he is going to be the vampire king of Louisiana and if that wasn't enough my son decides that he wants to come into the world right now". Sookie answered almost in tears.

"Take a deep breath and let's go downstairs to Eric". Pam tried to settle her. Sookie took a deep breath before leaving the room with Pam.

Eric walked out of the office as Sookie and Pam descended the stairs with an overnight bag and a diaper bag. "Dr. Ludwig will be waiting on us at the hospital".

"Let's go then". Sookie commanded leading the way to the garage. When they arrived in the garage Eric opened the trunk to Sookie's car and put both the bags in and closed it back. Sookie climbed in the passenger side as Eric walked around to his side of the car. Pam walked out of the garage and climbed into her car and waited for Eric and Sookie to lead the way to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Eric got the bags out of trunk and had the valet park the car. Sookie went up to the desk to check in. The nurse gave Sookie a wheel chair to sit n while she took her information. Right as Sookie was about to be taken to her room Pam walked in from the parking lot. "I went to the bar to get some work to do. I have been told labor can be long".

"Thanks for the reminder, Pam". Sookie said as Eric turned her towards the elevator.

They arrived at the delivery room and the nurse handed Sookie a gown to change into. Sookie walked into the bathroom, took her clothes off and put on the gown. After she was done dressing, she folded her clothes into a neat pile. Then she opened the door and walked out.

Eric and Pam were sitting in the spare chairs up against the window and there was a make shift office set up on the table by the television. Eric got up to help Sookie into the bed.

After a while a nurse came to put in Sookie's IV and check her dilation. "You are at a 6, Sookie. You need to rest. There is a long road ahead". The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

"Rest Sookie, we will be here the whole time". Pam went and turned down the lights.

While Sookie was a sleep, Eric and Pam went and sat at there make shift office at the table. Pam was working on the invoices for the club while Eric was getting caught up on his emails.

"The invoices are taken care of and I texted Chow to let him know he would be managing the bar for the rest of the month". Pam informed Eric.

"Good". Eric commented.

Eric had to keep busy so his mind didn't roam. He needed to be here in body and mind. Sookie needed him to be here with her, not thinking about the summit and not thinking about being king. Pam had not only brought things for the bar but files of complaints that she thought weren't worth Eric's time before to keep him busy. Those silly vampires thought they were going to get away with what they did. They are in for a rude awakening now and they have Sookie's labor to thank for it.

"Did you call Sookie's family"? Pam asked thinking about dawn and the both of them having to leave.

"I did. They will be here shortly before dawn. Sookie made arrangements with Alcide to come in his windowless van and Dr. Ludwig also made arrangements for us to be able to meet him in the basement of the hospital". Eric told Pam.

"That was very intuitive of Sookie". Pam complimented.

A doctor came in to give Sookie her epidural. "I am Dr. Thompson; I will be administering Sookie's epidural. Eric nodded and walked over to Sookie's bed.

"Sookie, my love, you need to wake up"? Sookie's eyes flutter open.

"What is it Eric"? Sookie asked groggy.

"The doctor is here to administer your epidural". Eric answered.

The doctor helped Sookie sit up so he could administer her epidural. "You are all set". The doctor finished and then helped Sookie lay back down.

"Thank you, Doctor". Sookie said as she made herself more comfortable.

Then Dr. Ludwig came in to check Sookie's progress. "You were a 6 before, so let's see if you have moved up". Dr. Ludwig Checked Sookie's cervix and then helped her lay back down. "You are at 7, just a little bit longer". Then she left the room.

To Pam and Eric, time seemed to stand still over the next few hours. All the paperwork for the bar was in order as well as the area's paperwork. "Whoever takes over my area should be great full to Sookie for all this time to get the paperwork in order. Eric commented looking at all he and Pam had done.

"If they had seen it before now, they would be extremely great full". Pam retorted.

Another nurse came in to check Sookie. "Hello Sookie. Hopefully this will be the last time. The last nurse said that you were at 9".

"I hope so too, I am ready to have this baby". Sookie said while getting ready for her cervix to be checked.

"You are a ten". The nurse said helping Sookie to be put back. "I am going to go get the doctor so you can have this baby".

"Are you ready Sookie"? Dr. Ludwig asked coming into the room.

"As ready as I will ever be".

"Good".

The doctor and the nurse got prepared for the delivery. They then dressed in a gowns and gloves. Dr. Ludwig sat on a stool at the end of the bed. She then helped Sookie position her feet to get ready to push. "Alright Sookie dear, here we go. I need you to give me a good push through your bottom".

Sookie pushed and the nurse counted. Eric and Pam were on the other side from the nurse. Eric held Sookie's hand and watched every move that was made. After a couple of pushes, Dr Ludwig announces "The head is crowning, Sookie. Give me a really good push". Sookie gave it her all. The nurse counted and then the doctor said "The head is out. We just need to work on these shoulders and there we are".

Sookie heard her baby cry for the first time. Eric cut the umbilical cord and the nurse cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket. Dr. Ludwig finishes and puts Sookie's legs down. She then handed the baby to Sookie. Pam moved to the other side of the bed to get a closer look while Eric just leaned in to see. He looked into his son's eyes for the first time and they were the same as his.

"He's beautiful". Pam commented breaking the silence.

"He is. Just like his daddy". Sookie said looking up at Eric and smiling. Eric smiled at his wife and the mother of his child.

Sookie just looked at the baby in awe. She unwrapped the blanket from around him and counted all the fingers and toes. Then she decided it was time for introductions. "Hi little one, I'm your mommy". Tears came to Sookie's eyes. Eric and Pam had red rimmed eyes at that moment. "Do you want to hold him, Eric"? Sookie asked

"Yes". Eric took the baby out of Sookie's arms carefully. Eric looked into his sons eyes and said "I am your father". "That's kind of formal. Don't you think"? Sookie teased.

"What would a thousand year old vampire call himself to his son? Daddy? That doesn't even begin to sound right".

"Try dad".

"Fine, I'm your dad".

"That's better".

"Pam would you like to hold him"? Sookie noticed Pam waiting patiently.

"Yes". Pam walked around the bed and to the other side. She carefully took the baby from Eric. "I am your sister, Pam. Do not ever call me Sissy or Sis. I do not like cutesy names".

"Awe, come on Pammy". Eric teased

"Be very thankful that one, I am holding this baby and two, that you are my maker".

The nurse came in. "We need to give him a proper bath and move you to a regular room".

Sookie then stared at her son as to memorize his face. "Bye my love. I will see you soon".

Eric took the baby to the nurse.

"What is his name"? The nurse asked. Eric looked down at the baby as to confirm the name they picked out for him. "Lex".


	11. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie was moved to a regular room while Lex was with the nurse. Eric and Pam couldn't stay very long. They had to meet Alcide in the basement of the hospital so that he could drive them home. Alcide came back to the hospital after he made sure that Eric and Pam were safe and sound.

"Knock, Knock" Alcide said as he walked into Sookie's room.

"Come in" Sookie called back.

"How are you"?

"Good, considering".

"Considering, you just pushed out a baby".

"Exactly". Sookie chuckled.

Alcide and Sookie sat in comfortable silence watching television after that. In fact so comfortable, Sookie fell asleep.

While she was asleep, the nurse brought Lex to the room. "Hello, you must be a friend of the family".

"What gave it away"? Alcide said with a soft laugh.

"This little boy is the spitting image of his father with small touches of his mother" The nurse replied.

"Hopefully, Sookie's personality is one of those small touches".

The nurse just smiled at him. "I'll be back with a bottle shortly". She told him before she turned and left.

Alcide pushed Lex in his bed on wheels to the other side of the room. He then pulled out his cell phone to call one of his pack members. "Anna, I need your help". Alcide continued to explain his situation and Anna agreed to come and help.

The nurse returned as promised with a bottle. "Here you go". She handed Alcide the bottle.

"Why is it red"? He looked at the bottle confused.

"The baby is a vampire". She replied.

"Awesome" was all Alcide could muster. The nurse tried to hide her smile and left.

Alcide then walked over to Lex. "Spitting image down to the fangs". He commented as he picked Lex up in his arms. He then walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. He placed the bottle in the baby's mouth. Lex started to suck the red liquid out of the bottle.

Alcide imagined this is what it would have been like if Sookie had chosen him instead of Eric. Except with him the baby would have been mostly human and they would have had a normal life which in his mind is what Sookie deserved. A knock at the door pulled Alcide out of his thoughts. "Come in". He called to the knocker.

"Hey Alcide, I'm here to rescue you". Anna said as she walked into the room.

"Thank you". He replied as he handed her the baby. "I'll talk to Eric about getting you paid for today and about the job. Sookie is really nice and Eric…not so much. I think you will be fine though". Alcide finished trying to reassure her.

"I wouldn't have considered the job if I didn't think I would be".

Right then, Sookie's eyes started to flutter. "Alcide"?

"I'm right here. They brought the baby to the room".

"Lex, his name is Lex".

"Well they brought Lex and Anna is feeding him. Anna is the pack member I talked to Eric about. Don't worry about the details. We will get those hammered out later". Alcide assured her.

"OK"

"I got to get going. I'm exhausted. I'll see you later Sookie". Alcide gave her a hug, nodded at Anna and then left.

"Hi, I am Anna. She said with a small smile.

"I'm Sookie". Sookie returned her smile.

"You said his name was Lex"? Anna asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, his name is Lex".

"He is beautiful".

"Thank you".

"Your husband is Eric Northman"? Anna asked with another attempt to draw a conversation out of Sookie.

"Yes, he is at home right now but you will be able to meet him tonight". Sookie answered.

Time in the hospital seemed to drag on. Dark finally arrived and Eric also arrived shortly after. There was a knock on the door and then Eric entered the room. "Hello, my love".

"Hello". Sookie returned with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling" Eric asked.

"I'm fine. I would be better if my wonderful, amazing and loving husband would glamour someone into discharging me". Sookie answered with hope in her eyes.

"I will talk to Dr. Ludwig about taking you home tonight".

"Thank you. Anna has been keeping me some what sane but I don't know how long that will last."

Eric looked at Anna after hearing her name. "I assume you are Anna"?

"Yes, I am Anna".

"Alcide spoke highly of you".

"I will do my best not to fail him".

"Good. When Pam arrives, I will have her go over your paperwork with you. You may ask her any questions about your job, on paper. You may ask Sookie any questions about your job, not on paper". Eric said looking for understanding from Anna.

"I understand".

"Good. I will go speak with Dr. Ludwig now". Eric then turned and left.

A few minutes later, Pam arrived with Anna's paperwork. "Hello Sookie" Pam greeted as she entered.

"Hello Pam" Sookie returned. "This is Anna".

"Good. Let us go over to the table so we can get this oh so fun paperwork out of the way". Pam said and then turned to walk to the table. Anna walked over to the table where Pam had laid out her contract. "Your official title is Sookie Northman's personal assistant which isn't a far stretch from what you actually are. So that makes things slightly easier". Anna nodded in understanding. "These papers state your pay, benefits and blah, blah, blah. Read over them and sign". Anna read over the papers, signed them and then handed them back to Pam. Pam took them and put them in a file. "As soon as the details for the summit are finalized, you will receive an envelope with all you will need" Pam concluded their interaction. She then put the file in her purse and walked towards Sookie's bed.

"May I hold my brother"? Pam asked.

"Of course" Sookie answered handing Lex to his sister. Pam took Lex in her arms and walked to a chair to sit down. A nurse then came in with a bottle for Lex. Pam took the bottle and put it to the baby's lips. He took it immediately.

Eric walked in and took in the scene. Pam was caring for Lex as Sookie lovingly looked on. Years ago, Eric would have thought anyone who told him, his life would turn out like this to be more then just crazy. But now, he was married to a Fae princess who gave birth to a vampire while waiting for the other shoe to drop about his progeny. If Pam were part demon, that would explain a lot. He thought to himself.

"Is the Northman Clan ready to go home"? Eric said making his presence known. Sookie looked at Eric with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes! Let me get changed and then we can go". Sookie climbed out of bed, grabbed her overnight bag and headed for the bathroom. Anna gathered Lex's things as Pam finished feeding him. Eric went out to get the car.

As Sookie came out of the bathroom a wheelchair and a nurse were waiting on her. She sat in the chair and Pam handed her Lex. They all went down stairs. The nurse wheeled Sookie out of the hospital and up to the car. Sookie handed the baby to Eric, who was waiting by the car. He put Lex in his car seat and buckled him in. Sookie climbed in next to Lex while Eric loaded the bags in the trunk. Eric then walked to the driver's side door and got in the car. Pam and Anna went to their cars. Then all three of the cars pulled out of the parking lot homeward bound.


	12. Ring Master

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie and Eric arrived at home with Lex. Eric parked the car in the garage. He got out of the car and opened the trunk to get the bags out. Sookie unlatched the car seat from the base and climbed out of the car. Eric shut the trunk of the car and then led the way into the house.

Sookie took Lex upstairs and into his room. She unbuckled his car seat and lifted him out. Sookie held Lex close to her chest. She then lowered her head to kiss the top of his. "Poor baby, you smell like the hospital. Let's fix that". Sookie laid Lex in his crib. She then went to the closet and pulled out the bathing chair. Sookie then placed the chair on top of the changing table. Then she gathered all the things she would need to give Lex a bath. She placed a clean sleeper on top of the pile in the bath chair. She then turned towards the crib to do a quick check before taking everything into her and Eric's bathroom. Sookie ran the back of her finger along Lex's cheek. Then she turned to pick up the bath chair full of items. Sookie walked down the hall to the bedroom.

She laid the sleeper and a diaper on the bed before she continued to the bathroom. She placed the chair on the counter next to the sink and arranged the rest of the items beside it. Eric walked into the bedroom before Sookie left the room to go get Lex. "I'm going to give Lex a bath. Would you like to help"? Sookie asked.

"Yes, I will go to his room and get him".

Eric walked down the hall and into Lex's room. He gently picked the baby up out of the crib. As he was brought Lex to his chest, Lex opened his eyes. Eric smiled at his son. "Hello, little one". He greeted before he finished bringing the baby to his chest.

Eric walked back to the bathroom where Sookie was waiting. He placed Lex into the bathing chair. Sookie then handed Eric a towel." I am going to remove his sleeper and then you put the towel over him like a blanket". Sookie instructed as she started to remove the sleeper. Eric placed the towel right below Lex's chin. Lex started to whimper. Sookie quickly put baby wash on a small wash cloth and rubbed it between her hands to make suds. She then lifted the towel and quickly soaped the baby's body. She then rinsed the wash cloth and removed the soap from his body. "This is where vampire speed will come in handy". Sookie informed Eric. "I am going to lift the towel and undo his diaper. Then you clean his area and take him in the other room to get dressed". She lifted the towel and unfastened the diaper. When she saw that he was ready she removed the diaper completely. The next thing she saw was Eric standing in the bedroom holding a completely dressed Lex.

Sookie walked over to him and put her nose to Lex's hair. "I love that clean baby smell".

"It's not bad". Eric laughed softly.

"And now to go and get that clean Sookie smell". She turned to go back into the bathroom. Eric went and laid on the bed with Lex on his chest. He then turned the television on low.

Sookie showered, dressed, and then returned to the bedroom. Eric noticed her return. "Have you decided when you would like the au pair to start work"?

"Anna is coming tomorrow to see if one of the bedrooms is decorated to her liking. Then she will move in or redecorate and then move in". Sookie answered as she crawled onto the other side of the bed. Sookie laid down and scooted close to Eric's side, laying her head on his shoulder. "I have a feeling that these moments will be few and far between". Sookie complained as she tried to cuddle even closer to Eric.

"I am sorry, my love". Eric laid his cheek on the top of Sookie's head

"Why couldn't you be a bad sheriff so they wouldn't even consider you for king"?

"That isn't the Northman way not to mention how dangerous it would be for you and Lex, if I was a bad sheriff". Eric retorted.

"I know and I love you the way you are". Lex let out a cry. "I love you the way you are too". Sookie kissed Lex's forehead.

Sookie crawled off the bed and walked around the bed to the other side. Eric carefully handed Sookie the baby. Eric then climbed off the bed and headed down the stairs ahead of Sookie. Eric was already in the kitchen preparing a bottle as she reached the bottom step. Sookie went and sat at the kitchen table and Eric brought her the bottle. She put the bottle to Lex's lips and he took it immediately.

"What are your plans for the next week before we go"? Eric inquired.

"Week"?

"Give or take a few days".

"Why so little time"?

"Anna will be moving in and getting into the rhythm of her job. I would imagine you would want to supervise that".

"Yes".

"That's lost time and we will need to arrive a couple of days before the summit. That's more lost time".

"I understand. Once Anna is settled, I will need to go shopping with Pam. Could you allow time for that"?

"Of course. I will need to do that as well".

"I will most likely have to do fittings for suits and gowns".

"Yes".

"Anna and I will have to gather everything in the house that Lex will need to travel and then go out and purchase what we don't have".

"If there isn't enough time, you might have to send Bobby out to do that".

"I'm glad I have that option". Sookie noticed that Lex had finished his bottle and put him on her shoulder. He let out a small burp. "You know if Lex didn't drink blood, he would seem like a normal human baby". Sookie commented.

"That's what I am hoping for. When we arrive at the hotel, we are going to send in Bobby and Anna with Lex. Then Pam, you and I will arrive. They will have a two bedroom suit on the same floor as our two bedroom suit. That way we might be able to pull off the look that Anna and Lex are Bobby's family that his generous employer allowed to travel with him".

"Well, it seems like you have given this some thought".

"It's all I have to think about. Everything we need to do to get ready would be the same but for the few exceptions due to Lex".

"What are we going to do when you become King"?

"We can't hide him until he is old enough to be thought a traditional vampire so we will have to announce him as our son once I am king".

"I know and that scares me to death".

"We might have to announce your lineage as well for extra protection". Eric warned.

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about my son of whom I will protect with my dying breath". Sookie also warned.

"It will not come to that".

"Even you, the great Eric Northman cannot promise that".

"I will do my best to make certain it doesn't come to that".

"That's all I am asking for". Sookie walked over to Eric, who was leaning against the counter. "I love you my husband, father of my child, and my king.

"I love you my wife, mother of my child and my queen". Eric responded and then kissed Sookie more gently than he would have liked too, since Sookie was holding Lex.

"Tomorrow the Northman three ring circus begins". Sookie announced after they broke the kiss.

"Then it's a good thing I am an excellent ringmaster". Eric replied with a smile.


	13. Adam's Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

At eight in the morning the baby monitor sounded with Lex's cries. Sookie flipped the covers off. Eric had baby duty until dawn but Sookie had not seen eight in the morning in a long time. She walked down the hall to Lex's room. "Mommy's here, Mommy's here." She reached down to lift Lex out of the crib. Sookie pulled him to her chest. She then went to changing table to change Lex's diaper. She undid his sleeper and in the middle of undoing his diaper, it dawned on her that Lex was a vampire. "Why didn't you remind me that you are a vampire"? She said as she tickled his tummy. Sookie put a clean diaper on him and then buttoned his sleeper.

"Let's get you fed". Sookie walked to the stairs. She walked down the stairs and on to the kitchen. She sat Lex in a bouncy chair while she fixed his bottle. Sookie went over to the cabinets and pulled out a bottle. She placed it on the counter and then walked over to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of True Blood. She then walked over to the bottle she left on the counter and finished preparing Lex's meal. She then walked over to the kitchen table and placed the bottle on it while she picked up Lex. "There you go". Sookie placed the bottle in his mouth.

Sookie walked from the kitchen into the living room and sat on one of the couches. In the middle of feeding Lex, there was a knock at the door. Sookie maneuvered herself off the couch and walked to the door. She opened the door to reveal Anna on their door step. "Good morning". Anna greeted.

"Good morning. Come in". Sookie greeted before she stepped to the side to let Anna in the house. "I'm going to finish feeding Lex. Go ahead upstairs and look at the spare rooms. I left the doors open so you would know which rooms".

"OK". Anna repllied before she went upstairs.

The first opened door was Lex's room. The next opened door was the room right next to it. In the room there was a queen size bed with a white paneled headboard and footboard. There was a matching nightstand beside the bed. On the night stand was a black lamp with a white lamp shade to match the black and white toile. The walls were the only splash of color. They were painted chartreuse.

Anna walked down to the next opened door. This room also had a queen size bed. The headboard and footboard were upholstered in dark brown leather. There was a dark brown night stand to the side of the bed with a silver lamp that had a white lampshade. The bedding was dark brown, light brown and beige. The walls were light brown.

Anna then walked down to the third and final bedroom. There was yet another queen size bed. The furniture was old and worn. The bedding was equally old and worn. Anna could tell the furniture once belonged to someone. Anna decided to go with the first room. Anna walked down the hall and then the stairs.

Sookie was in the kitchen washing bottles while Lex was in a travel swing. Anna walked into the kitchen. "I like the room next to Lex's room". Anna announced.

"Great. That will save us some time not having to redecorate a room".

"I was glad for that too".

"I am going to go get a shower. You can take Lex upstairs and explore his room". Sookie instructed before she walked up the stairs.

"That sounds like a good idea". Anna picked up Lex and then began the journey upstairs.

Sookie went into her and Eric's bedroom. Eric was resting in a hidden room so Sookie wouldn't have to worry about Anna seeing or knowing where he was. Sookie went into the bathroom and showered. She went into the bedroom to quickly dress. Then she left to go find Anna.

When Sookie found Anna she was sitting in the rocking chair in Lex's room. Sookie motioned for Anna to follow her. Anna stood up and walked out of the room to follow her down the stairs. Sookie lead her into the kitchen.

"I wanted to show you where a few things were".

"OK".

Sookie walked over to a set of cabinets and then opened them. "This is Lex's cabinet. Everything you will need to feed him is in these cabinets". Sookie let Anna look for a moment and then shut the cabinets back. "The bottle brush is on the dish rack beside the sink". Sookie pointed out before she walked over to the fridge. "Here is the True Blood. Throw whatever is left over in the trash. We tested the whole using the rest later. Eric said it was even more vile and he didn't even think that was possible".

"Got it" Anna understood.

Sookie pointed to a door. "That's the laundry room. You are only responsible for only your clothes".

"OK". Anna nodded.

"We use a grocery service. Every two weeks, they bring the groceries. They just came before I went into the hospital so you can go through the kitchen and make a list of everything you would like that we don't have. We can go out and get it or send Bobby to go get it. I'll try to remember to ask for your list to send with mine. All of this might only apply for the next week or so. Then we will probably be learning together". Sookie tried to encourage her.

"We will all be OK. I know you and Eric are going to try and plan every little thing out. Plus plan for every scenario that could happen but odds are we will be flying by the seat of our pants through the whole trip. So stop worrying". Anna soothed with a smile.

"Flying by the seat of our pants is our specialty". Sookie chuckled. "I am going to be in the office making phone calls. Do you think you can fly solo"? Sookie asked.

"Absolutely, you go have fun". Anna answered with certainty.

"Let me tell you. Calling clothing stores, airlines, and who knows what else is going to be so much fun". Sookie's voice dripped with sarcasm. Anna smiled and then went upstairs. Sookie went in to the office, sat at the desk and started making phone calls.

Sookie made her final call and then went upstairs. She went into Lex's room. "When do you plan on moving in"? Sookie asked Anna.

"Is tomorrow OK"?

"Yeah, if you want to go ahead and leave to get started on packing or whatever you need to do, I'm done for the day". "That sounds like a great idea". Anna got up out of the rocking chair.

"See you tomorrow". Sookie said to Anna.

"See you tomorrow". Anna replied before she left the room and then the house.

Sookie walked over to the crib and looked down at Lex. "Mommy missed you". She whispered to Lex.

"Daddy missed Mommy". Eric commented leaning on the door frame with a sly smile.

"Mommy missed Daddy too". Sookie returned his smile. Sookie walked over to Eric and started kissing him lovingly. "Did Daddy and Mommy miss Pam"? Eric and Sookie both turned and looked at Pam with dirty looks.

"Not so much". Sookie answered.

"You are a terrible liar, Sookie". Pam said walking past them to go to Lex's crib. Lex opened his eyes when Pam approached his crib. "Hello brother". Pam leaned over the crib. Lex started to whimper so Pam picked him up. "Are you hungry"? Pam asked before she brought him to her chest. Lex let out a cry in response. Pam carried Lex out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Sookie and Eric followed right behind her

Eric walked to the fridge to get a True Blood and then continued to make Lex's bottle. After he fixed the bottle he walked it over to Pam. She took the bottle and put it to Lex's lips.

"I made appointments at all the stores on the Pam's approved store list". Sookie informed Eric and Pam.

"Excellent". Pam replied.

"The flights are booked as well as the hotels rooms". Sookie continued.

"Thank you, Sookie". Eric kissed her temple.

"You know, I would imagine this is what it is like to be on your human staff minus the kiss on the temple, hopefully". Sookie complained.

"Don't be silly Sookie. We do not praise our human staff " Pam said handing Sookie the empty bottle.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside". Sookie replied sarcastically while putting the bottle in the sink.

"Coming from Pam, you should". Eric came up behind Sookie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sookie is my mistress. I have the utmost respect for her".

"I love you too, Pam". Sookie said taking Lex from Pam. Sookie looked down at Lex "I am starting to think the Adam's family has nothing on us". Eric and Pam snapped their fingers. Sookie started laughing. "I am in awe of you two sometimes". Sookie commented while putting Lex in his travel swing. Pam came up beside her. "You don't fall to short in the awe department yourself". Lex wrapped his finger around Pam's finger.


	14. No Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Over the next week, Anna moved in and got settled. Eric, Sookie and Pam went to clothing stores and did fittings. Sookie and Anna went out and purchased all the things Lex needed but didn't have to travel. They were almost ready to go to the summit.

Today, Sookie and Anna were going through suitcases to make sure nothing was forgotten. When night comes they all would leave for the airport.

"Alright, Eric and my suitcases are good to go". Sookie announced in Anna's doorway.

"Lex's suitcase is good too. My suitcase will be done after I zip it up". Anna told Sookie.

"Good, I will tell Bobby to take them downstairs". Sookie turned and went to check on Lex.

Sookie walked into Lex's room. She walked over to his crib. She looked down at Lex sleeping. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Hope for the best, expect the worst". Sookie chanted to the air above Lex's crib. The phrase wasn't very comforting at the moment.

Anna walked into the room. "Sookie, you need to stop worrying about this trip. It's not helping anyone. Eric needs you to be the strong and confident. He needs that too". Anna pointed to Lex.

"Right now, I just want to take him and run". Sookie stared at Lex.

"Fight or Flight at its finest. As crazy as it sounds did you even once think that there might not even be a fight or flight situation"? Anna asked.

"No, I've been to busy trying to prepare to fight or flight". Sookie confessed.

"You know what, I think Pam's bags still need to be checked and I'm not allowed in her house". Anna suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me"? Sookie questioned.

"Yep" Anna replied. They both laughed softly.

Sookie left to go check Pam's bags. She walked down to the garage and climbed into the gator. She drove it over to the side garage for the smaller vehicles. She opened the garage door and then drove the gator down the path to Pam's house. Sookie pulled into Pam's driveway and walked to the front door. She used the spare key to open the door and walked through the foyer and on to the kitchen. Sookie decided that it would be better to have something to offer Pam to eat when she woke up instead of accidentally getting eaten herself and walked over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of True Blood. Then she walked over to the microwave to heat it up. After the microwave sounded, she opened it and pulled out the bottle.

Sookie walked up the stairs to Pam's room. She knocked first just incase Pam woke up and then entered. Pam was laying in a king size bed with light pink sheets. She had on a cream night gown and her hair was still perfectly quaffed.

"Dang it, Pam. Why can't you look bad when you sleep just like everyone else"? Sookie complained standing at the end of the bed looking at Pam. She started looking around the room for Pam's bags that she knew wouldn't be missing anything.

"Sookie dear, as wonderful as it is to have you tromping around my room while I am asleep, why are you"? Pam asked making Sookie jump.

"I brought you a True Blood. Please don't eat me". Sookie responded.

"I don't have a death wish but thank you for your consideration. Back to my question, why are you in my bedroom"? Pam asked again.

"Anna kicked me out of the house". Sookie answered.

"The au pair kicked you out of your own house and so you decided to come to my house and tromp around my bedroom while I sleep"?

"I came to check your bags to make sure you didn't forget anything and yes, I know how stupid that sounds".

"Why did the au pair kick you out of your own house"?

"ANNA kicked me out because she caught me crying in Lex's room".

"I see. Will you hand me that bottle and have a seat"? Pam asked.

Sookie walked over to the bottle that she left on Pam's dresser and then went and sat down on her bed.

"I know you are scared. Lex is probably your only chance at a true motherhood but you are not protecting him by being scared. If anything, you are a blinking neon sign saying, here is my born not made vampire son and I am so scared that you could probably take him with little to no fight".

"I know and I don't want to be that way but I am not a vampire. I am a part Fae that can shoot light out of my hands every once and a while".

"You are more than that. You are Sookie Northman, great granddaughter to the prince of Faery, wife of Louisiana's area five sheriff and future king. You are the birth mother of the first born vampire. You are my mistress. How many other women can say all of those things about themselves"?

"Not too many I suppose".

"No, now you get up and you look in that mirror". Sookie got up off the bad and walked over to the mirror. "What do you see"?

"I see Sookie Northman, the former waitress from Bon Temps".

"Then you better look again". Pam got up and stood behind Sookie. "Do you want to know what I see"?

"Yes".

"I see Sookie Northman, the future queen of the vampire race in Louisiana. The waitress was Sookie Stackhouse. She was in the dark about all that was around her. You are not her anymore and you can't be her anymore. Be Sookie Northman. Be who I know you to be. Be a mother that I know could kick a 3,000 year old vampire in the fangs for just looking at Lex the wrong way".

"You think I can do that"?

"I do. Now could you be a dear and get my clothes that Bobby just brought in the house while I get dressed"? Pam said walking to her bathroom. "Also tell him that I will bring my suitcase down. I certainly do not want him tromping around in my bedroom".

Sookie walked down the stairs and sure enough Bobby was standing in the foyer holding clothes in black clothing bags. "Those need to be taken to our house and Pam will bring down her suitcase after she dresses. Bring her things with you to our house, where you will then gather our bags and take them downstairs to put with Pam's". Sookie said before she went out the door and climbed into the gator to go home.

Sookie arrived home and the house was buzzing. Eric was on the phone with last minute details. Anna was in the kitchen feeding Lex. Men from Anubis airlines had arrived and they were loading their bags into the van. Eric and Pam didn't need travel coffins because they arranged their flight just so they would have enough time to arrive and get to the hotel before they had to worry about the sun. Pam walked in the door with Bobby right behind her carrying her luggage. Pam walked over to Sookie.

"How you talked to Bobby was exactly how a queen needs to talk to her subjects".

"Bobby is different. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. Then there is the whole, I sign his paycheck thing that I hold over him". Sookie retorted.

"Sookie when you are queen, you will not have too many fans. You are part Fae and part human. Neither one of those parts is vampire. Vampires are not going to like being ruled by a member of another species. So you need to treat all vampires except for Eric and myself, like you would treat Bobby. When you get to know one of them and you deem them worthy of being treated better then you do so". Pam instructed her.

"I understand. Eric isn't very nice to his subjects and they love him".

"Keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that you have the backing of Eric and myself, so know you can cause some damage when it comes down to it". Pam reminded Sookie.

"I will definitely keep that in mind". Sookie left to find Eric.

Eric was in the office on the phone. Sookie walked in and sat in a chair in front of the desk. Eric finished his conversation and hung up the phone.

"Hello, my love. How are you"? Eric asked. Sookie got up and walked over to Eric to sit in his lap.

"I'm scared. Everyone has been giving me good advice but it doesn't change how I feel". Sookie responded.

"Who gave you, what advice"?

"Anna told me to stop worrying because there might not be anything to worry about".

"That's good advice".

"Pam told me that I am putting Lex in more danger by being scared and that I am more than just Sookie Northman".

"I unfortunately agree with Pam on both counts".

"What should I do"?

"Stop worrying. We are ready. We came up with a way to get Lex into the hotel and not directly connect him to us. We could possibly walk in and out without a single event. Remember, we are not going to war. We are going to a business meeting like setting where Sophie Ann will be dethroned and I will be named king".

"That makes me feel better. Thank you. I will try to remember this is a business meeting and not a war".

"Good. Are you dressed to fly"?

"Looking at you in your suit and me in jeans, I'm thinking, no".

"Hurry and change they are waiting on us". Sookie kissed Eric and then jumped off his lap to go change.

Sookie went upstairs to change. She went into her closet and pulled out a black sundress with a white ribbon around the waist. She changed into the dress and grabbed a pair of black open toe heals. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at her family. Her husband exuded authority. Pam emanated strength. Anna displayed loyalty. Lex was the very picture of love. Bobby, she could do without but served his purpose. This was her kingdom and her family was her court. In the not so distant future her kingdom would expand to the state of Louisiana, her court would still consist of family but also strangers and she would have vampire subjects that would question her right to be queen. "I'll be damned if anyone is going to take this from me". Sookie held her head high and descended the stairs as a queen should.

As Sookie reached the bottom step, Eric extended his arm for her to take. Bobby went and opened the door. Anna proceeded through the door first with Lex in his car seat. Pam was right behind her. Eric and Sookie went behind Pam. Bobby locked the door and then climbed into the van behind everyone else.

They arrived at the airport and climbed out of the van one by one. Then they boarded the plane in the same order they boarded the van. Eric and Sookie made sure that Lex was settled before they took their seats. The pilot made his announcements and then proceeded down the runway. Sookie was looking out one of the windows watching as everything became smaller as they ascended. She had a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking my love"? Eric asked when he saw her smile.

"I was thinking that the next time we step on Louisiana soil. You will be king and we will have nothing to fear". Sookie answered.

"You have nothing to fear now, my love". Eric kissed the back of Sookie's head.


	15. Among the Stars

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The plane touched down at the airport. The plane rolled over to the hanger. Anna gathered Lex's things and put them back in his bag. Sookie put Lex in his car seat and buckled him in. When she was done Sookie motioned for Bobby to take him. The plane came to a complete stop and the pilot came out to open the door.

Sookie walked down the stairs first. Pam was behind her and Eric was behind Pam. When Sookie reached the ground and stepped forward Pam went and flanked her right side. Eric came down the stairs last and flanked her left side. Sookie reached for the limo driver's hand. He took her hand and then she read his mind. She heard that he was there to do his job.

He liked being a limo driver except during prom season. Sookie decided to introduce Pam to see if any alarms would sound in his head. The driver just nodded his head towards Pam. Then it was Eric's turn. She concentrated on the driver's mind while she said Eric's name. He nodded to him. Sookie then concluded that there was no danger from the limo driver.

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand twice. She was supposed to squeeze once for danger because danger won't wait for the second squeeze. Eric signaled Pam to go get Anna. Bobby descended the stairs with her behind him. He walked over to the limo and positioned Lex's carrier in front of him to get it through the door. Anna went next before Sookie. Then Pam climbed in with Eric last to get in the limo. Everyone settled into their seats and Eric shut the door.

They arrived at the hotel and climbed out in reverse order with Bobby carrying Lex out last. Eric walked up to the front desk.

"Northman" Eric told the clerk.

"Eric Northman"?

"Yes".

"Welcome, Mr. Northman. Your suites are ready. Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay".

Eric nodded and took the keys. He walked over to Bobby and handed him a key as well as Anna. Eric then took Sookie's hand to lead her to the elevator.

They walked down the hall from the elevator and on to their suite. Anna and Bobby split off to go to their suite. Sookie watched as her son was carried into a suite that wasn't her own. Eric squeezed her hand as a small comfort and then pulled her into the suite.

"Are you going to be able to handle this"? He asked.

"Yes, I have to be". Sookie walked past Eric and went into their room. She sat on the bed and took off her shoes. She decided to change into more comfortable clothes and then go across the hall. She put on jeans and a t-shirt and then walked out to the common areas.

"Sookie we will be going out late tonight. I am afraid that if we stay in the hotel, you will fall asleep and not be on the right sleeping schedule for the wife of a vampire".

"I understand. I am just going to go across the hall and bring Lex over here".

"Do you think that is wise"?

"There was no one in the hall before and if anyone does see, I will just say that he belongs to your day man and I wanted to spend time with him since I can't have any of my own".

"OK". Eric nodded and then Sookie walked over to the door opened it and then walked across the hall.

"I am worried about Sookie". She is being forced to deny her new born child; it will take its strain". Pam voiced her concern.

"I agree but there is nothing we can do. If we come out and say that Lex is ours before I am king, there could be danger. He could be taken from us and imprisoned for fear of what he could do. She could be taken and imprisoned for fear of what she could do. My worst fear is that Sookie will be taken and be imprisoned then they try to turn Sookie into a vampire baby maker". Eric stood to his feet and starting to pace.

"I understand, master. I don't want that fate for either one of them and I don't want to see you suffer because of it". Pam said with her head lowered.

"I would meet the true death before I see that happen to them. I would meet the true death before I saw harm come to any of my family". Eric lifted Pam's head.

In the hallway as Sookie was walking across the hall with Lex, Sophie Ann was walking out of her suite.

"Sookie? What a pleasant surprise". Sophie Ann walked towards her and Lex.

"Hello, Sophie Ann". Sookie greeted.

"Whose little angel is this"? Sophie Ann asked. Sookie could tell that angel wasn't quite the word, she was looking for.

"He belongs to Eric's day man". She noticed Sophie Ann looking very intently at Lex's face.

"Interesting".

"What's interesting"? Sookie inquired a little nervous.

"Oh, nothing. I have never met Eric's day walker but looking at this child is like looking at Eric Northman, himself. If I didn't know any better I would think this was his child. Sophie Ann concluded giving Sookie a curious look.

"Well, he isn't. Eric is expecting me so I'm going to go in the suite now". Sookie put her hand on the door knob.

"Very well".

Sookie opened the door and went in as fast as possible. She put her back to the door and slid down holding Lex in her arms. "That was close".

"What was close"? Eric demanded.

"Oh, nothing; Just that Sophie Ann stopped and had a little chat with me while I was carrying Lex across the hall". Sookie answered.

"We should have left him in Shreveport". Eric roared with anger.

"I could not have functioned here, if he was in Shreveport. He is my son of whom I gave birth to mere weeks ago". Sookie returned with her own anger and started walking towards the bedroom as she reached for the knob. "You wouldn't understand". Then she turned the knob, walked in and shut the door.

Eric could not believe Sookie saying he wouldn't understand. Lex was his son too. The more he thought about what she said the angrier he became and so he walked over to the window, opened it and took flight.

Eric landed on the roof of a building. He sat down and looked to the stars. He started to think of Godric. He was his vampire father but Eric didn't know if he had any biological children. He then thought of his biological father and looked to the stars. "Father, what do I do"? Eric asked the stars. He sat there in silence and closed his eyes. After Eric closed his eyes, he saw images of his father telling him that he wanted him to learn how to be a king. "I know how to be a king. I need to know how to be a father and to be a good husband to his mother". Eric told the stars. He then saw images of his father and his mother. How he stole looks at her while walking through the village. How he comforted her in sorrow. He saw how his father was completely devoted to his mother. "How to be a father?" Eric asked the stars. He saw images of his father playing with him as a child and his mother looking on with complete love. He saw his father holding his sister after she was born. He saw his father's final hours as he defended his family. Eric had drops of blood running down his face. He wiped them away and knew what he had to do.


	16. Protection

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eric opened his eyes and sat there for a moment then reached into his pocket for his phone. "Nan" The voice barked on the other end of the line.

"It's Northman. I need a meeting with the Authority to discuss two of my assets".

"What do you want to discuss about these assets"?

"I want protection for them".

"I see. I will see what I can do.

"I am grateful.

"I know". The line went dead after that.

Eric decided to try and negotiate protection with the Authority. If he had the Authority on his side he would have nothing to worry about, hopefully. He then stood up and took flight back to the hotel. He landed by Pam's window and then knocked on it. Pam walked over to the window and then opened it.

"What are you doing out there, Eric"? Pam asked.

"Have you talked to Sookie"?

"Yes".

"I decided to negotiate protection for Sookie and Lex with the Authority".

"That could be a very wise decision".

"I'm glad you agree".

"When will this take place"?

"Nan is going to call me when she has it set up. I am going to go talk to Sookie and then go to ground".

"Good".

Eric exited Pam's room and walked across the suite to his and Sookie's room. He knocked lightly before he entered. Sookie was sitting against the headboard, reading a book.

"Hi" Eric greeted quietly.

"Hi". She looked up from her book.

"I am sorry for my outburst. I knew this would be hard on you". Eric continued before he walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry too. I should have stayed in Bobby and Anna suit with him. If I had done that Sophie Ann would have never seen Lex".

"How did Sophie Ann act when she was talking to you about Lex"?

"As if she knew the truth".

"She might very well know the truth. She knew about the ability to walk in the sun after drinking Faery blood".

"What can we do"?

"I contacted Nan about meeting with the Authority. I want to negotiate protection for you and Lex".

"From here on out I will stand behind you on everything".

"I don't want you to stand behind me. I want you to stand beside me".

"I love you, Eric". Sookie said before she climbed across the bed to kiss Eric. He returned the kiss and gently laid Sookie down on the bed.

Sookie woke up before Eric and decided to get up out of bed. She walked to the bathroom to take care of her human needs. She washed her hands and then walked out into the bedroom to see what time it was. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Sookie decided to shower dress and then go across the hall to see Lex. She walked out of the bathroom after fixing her hair and looked at Eric sleeping. She went over and kissed him softly on the lips and then left to go across the hall.

Sookie knocked on the door. Anna answered the door and let her in. Lex was in a bouncy chair far away from the door. Sookie ran over to him. She picked him up and held him close.

"Anna, yesterday as I was walking back to the other room, Sophie Ann saw me with Lex. Eric is trying to set up a meeting as soon as possible to negotiate protection for Lex and myself with the Vampire Authority". Sookie informed Anna.

As soon as she spoke the words there was panicked knocking on the door. Anna opened the door to reveal Pam. "Sookie you must come get dressed. Nan called and said the Authority will meet with Eric. Lex needs to come too".

"Anna, find Lex's nicest outfit and dress him in it. We will come get him when we are ready to leave". Sookie directed Anna before she left the room.

Sookie walked into the room. Eric was already dressed and pacing. Once Eric saw Sookie there were two blurs flying around her. When the blurs stood still, they turned back into Pam and Eric. Sookie looked down and noticed her clothes had been changed and her hair had been fixed.

"Where were you two when I have needed to get dressed in hurry" Sookie asked in awe.

Pam and Eric had no time to respond. Eric took Sookie's hand and walked her out of the suite. Once they were in the hall, Pam knocked on the door and motioned for Anna to come. Anna grabbed Lex and his bag and came out the door into the hall.

They all walked down to a conference room in the hotel. Everyone but Eric stood in the hall. He wanted his poker hand near by if he had to reveal it but he didn't want to reveal it too soon. He walked into the conference room. It was just like before with cameras and Nan on a headset.

"Have a seat, Northman". Nan commanded as she pointed to a seat. Eric nodded and took the seat he was offered. "The Authority, this is Nan. Here before you is Sophie Ann's successor, Eric Northman. He has come to ask the Authority for the protection of his assets". Nan nodded for Eric to begin.

"I have two assets in particular that I wish to ask protection for". POP

"Who the hell are you"? Nan demanded.

"I am the representative of an interested third party". The Faery responded.

"Who would this interested third party be"?

"Prince Niall Brigant".

"Why would Niall Brigant be interested in vampire affairs"?

"The assets Eric Northman speaks of are his great granddaughter and great, great grandson".

"Northman, why do you have Fae of the house of Brigant"?

"The great granddaughter he speaks of is my wife, Sookie Northman".

"Your wife is Fae".

"Part Fae".

"And the great, great grandson is her son"?

"Our son" Eric corrected and then handed her the papers that Dr. Ludwig gave him.

"I understand why you wanted the Authority's protection. These assets are rare and will be coveted. Bring in your part Fae wife and your part Fae, part vampire son".

Eric got up out of his seat and then walked over to the door. "Sookie, take Lex and come with me". Sookie stood up and took Lex from Anna. She walked over to him. Eric put his hand on the small of Sookie's back and guided her into the room. Eric pulled out a chair next to the chair that he was once sitting in and helped Sookie sit down. After she was seated Eric went and sat back in his chair.

"The Authority, the woman and child that have entered the room are Eric Northman's wife, Sookie Northman and the child is his biological son with Sookie Northman, Lex Northman". Nan said into her earpiece. "Sookie Northman is of the house of Brigant. We will hold". Nan put her earpiece on mute. "The Authority is voting on a ruling and will give us an answer shortly".

They all sat in uncomfortable silence while the Authority decided the fate of Sookie and Lex. After a short while, Nan's earpiece beeped. "I am here. I will deliver your ruling. Nan turned to Eric and Sookie and began. "The Authority does not want to compromise supernatural species relations and so they are ruling to grant protection for Sookie and Lex Northman. The paperwork defining their protection will be faxed to your room. As well as given to Niall Brigant's representative. That is all". Nan got up out of her seat and then walked out of the room.

Sookie wrapped her free arm around Eric and kissed him. "Let's tell Pam and Anna". Eric got up and then helped Sookie up out of her seat. They walked across the room and out of the door. Once they opened the door they were greeted by a nervous Pam and Anna.

"The Authority decided to offer their protection to Sookie and Lex". Eric told them.

"How did you pull that one off, Eric"? Pam asked

"We pulled the "Prince Niall Brigant" card. Sookie answered with a smile.


	17. Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie rubbed her nose into Lex's cheek. "Now I can tell the whole world you are my son and there isn't a single vampire that can take you from me". Lex looked like he was trying to smile at his mother.

Eric took Lex from Sookie and cuddled him into his chest and kissed his head. Sookie was so happy she could cry. Eric had kept himself from showing any sign of affection towards Lex outside of their home. Sookie looked at Pam and saw her eyes were rimmed red.

Sookie walked over to Pam "As your mistress, I command that you let me hug you".

"In this moment, it would not take a command for me to let you hug me". Pam smiled and opened her arms to Sookie.

Eric was not paying attention to Sookie and Pam until they were in an embrace. "Where is a camera when you need one"? Eric laughed.

"Out of reach, thank goodness". Pam answered as the embrace was broken.

They all walked back to their suites to get ready for the up coming meeting. Eric carried Lex like a proud papa the whole way. Eric gave Lex to Anna to take care of for the evening and then went into his suite.

"What is on the agenda tonight"? Sookie asked. Eric picked a piece of paper up off the coffee table.

"Trials that are above a sheriff's pay grade".

"Do you have any trials tonight"?

"No, we will be meeting with the authority about my new promotion". Eric answered with a smile.

"Should I change"?

"Yes, ask Pam to pick something out for you".

"Why can't I pick out my own clothes? When it comes to clothes I feel like Pam is my mistress". Sookie pouted.

"Because Pam is a vampire and can pick out clothes with confidence. Plus I know you; you will question your outfit choice until you take it off to go to bed".

"I guess you are right". Sookie walked over to Pam's room.

Pam opened the door shortly after she knocked.

"Did someone order a life size Barbie? I come with my own outfits". Sookie said dripping with sarcasm.

"I did. I know you come with outfits. I picked them out". Pam smiled and walked with Sookie to pick out an outfit. They walked into the closet. There were black garment bags lining each side. Pam walked over to the right side of the closet. She looked at each label until she found the right one.

"There is a cocktail party for all the kings and queens scheduled after the meeting, like a meet and greet for Eric. So we have to walk a fine line with your dress. It has to be toned down enough for the meeting but also good for the cocktail party". Pam said handing the bag to Sookie.

Sookie went into the bathroom and hung the garment bag on the back of the door. As she unzipped it, she revealed a knee length navy blue dress. It had a boat neck collar with short sleeves and then at the bottom was a three tier ruffle. Around the waist was a slightly floppy deep purple bow. Sookie took the dress out of the bag and put it on. She then walked out of the bathroom to show Pam. Pam was sitting on the bed and saw Sookie then gave her a motion to turn around.

"Good. Now hair then shoes". Pam walked Sookie back into the bathroom. She fixed Sookie's hair into a bun that was at the nape of her neck and slightly to the side. They both walked out into the bedroom. Pam went into the closet and returned with satin pumps in the same color as the dress.

"Are you coming to the meeting"? Sookie asked.

"I have graciously been given the privilege to represent Eric in the trial proceedings". Pam answered with a frown.

"Sorry". Sookie said sheepishly.

"The other kings and queens won't be their either so I will not be the only one". Pam replied as she walked over to the door with Sookie and then into the common areas.

Eric was watching the news on the television with Lex in his arms. When he heard the clicking of Sookie's heals, he stood up. He then started to check his suit for wrinkles. As he looked up from his suite, he saw Sookie and there was a click.

"Thank you". Sookie said with a chuckle. Eric realized why she said thank you and retracted his fangs.

"Shall we go"? Eric asked.

"We shall". Sookie answered. Eric offered Sookie his free arm and she took it. They then walked out into the hall. As they were walking in to the hall, Bill Compton was walking out of Sophie Ann's suite.

"This hallway is like Grand Central Station for vampires when Lex is around". Sookie whispered in frustration. Eric smiled. This was a perfect opportunity to rub something else in Bill Compton's face.

"Good evening, Sookie". Bill greeted.

"Good evening Bill".

"Compton".

"Sheriff".

"Well, it was good seeing you again, Bill". Sookie said in a rush.

"Wait a minute. Who's little one do you have"? Bill asked as he looked at Lex's face and froze. Eric noticed Bill's reaction.

"What's the matter, Compton? Eric said with a smile.

"This child looks just like you with small touches of Sookie" Bill answered.

"It's typical for a child to look like one's parents. I would have thought you knew that having had children of your own. Eric came back smugly.

"This is Sookie's and your child"? Bill asked with confused anger.

"He is". Eric answered.

"I'm going to take Lex into Anna. Continue measuring". Sookie took Lex and went into the suite.

Eric stood in the hall smugly smiling at Bill. Bill was one minute away from dropping fang. "Go ahead Compton, Drop them. I know you want too". He taunted itching for a fight.

"I will not drop my fangs against my sheriff". Bill replied trying to control his anger.

"I won't be your sheriff for much longer". Eric teased.

Right then Sookie stepped into the hall. "Alright then, shall we go now"? Sookie asked trying to pull Eric away. He finally let her after a moment and they walked to the elevator. They stepped into the elevator. "Did you have fun"? Sookie asked as the elevator doors shut.

"As a matter of a fact I did one more thing to dangle in front of Compton". Eric said with a smile.

"What"? Neither I nor Lex is a trophy for you to dangle in front of Bill. I am your wife and he is your son". Sookie scolded.

The smile was long gone from Eric's face. "I know, my love". Eric said wrapping his arms around Sookie. She wrapped her arms around him in return. "I am sorry. I love you more than you will ever know. Eric unraveled his arms from around Sookie and held her chin in his hand and then kissed her gently.

The elevator dinged and they exited the elevator. They walked back to the area they were in earlier. They entered the door and as before there were cameras and Nan with a headset. Only this time, Isabelle was in the room. Eric and Sookie walked to the end of the table where Nan and Isabelle were sitting.

"Isabelle". Eric greeted.

"Hello Eric and Sookie. Isabelle greeted.

"Have a seat Northman". Nan barked. "Authority, we are ready". There was a brief silence as Nan listened into her ear piece. "Alright. Northman, Isabelle is here because the Authority does not recognize Sophie Ann and Russell's marriage and there for you will not be given Mississippi. That being said Mississippi needs a new monarch. The Authority considered Isabelle for many reasons. One of the biggest reasons is you share a maker and they believe you two should get along and not be bitter about only receiving one state". Nan said as she looked at Eric.

"I am not bitter about only receiving one state and I am happy to have Isabelle as a fellow monarch. I think she will do a fine job". Eric responded.

"Thank you, Eric". Said Isabelle. Eric nodded to her.

"If that is settled, here is your paperwork. Sign next to the big stickers that say sign here". Nan instructed as she handed them their paper work. Eric signed where he was supposed to as well as Isabelle. They handed their paper work back to Nan. "The Authority congratulates the King of Louisiana and the Queen of Mississippi. That is all". Nan said as she picked up the paper work and left.

Sookie and Eric stood up as well as Isabelle. They walked over to the door. "After you, your majesty". Eric said to Isabelle.

"Thank you, your majesty". Isabelle said to Eric.

"Ya'll are too funny". Sookie said shaking her head.

They walked down the hall together towards the party. "I need to check my make up". Isabelle excused herself when they passed the ladies room. Eric and Sookie both nodded their understanding and continued walking. Once they were completely alone Sookie asked "When will this be announced?"

"Tomorrow night". Eric answered.

"What will happen?"

"The Authority is meeting with Sophie Ann to tell her what has occurred during our time here. They do not want a drama queen tomorrow but they might get one anyway. They will announce the coronations for me and Isabelle. She will be coroneted in Mississippi in Russell's home, I would presume. We will be coroneted in Sophie Ann's home in Louisiana". Eric answered.

"I don't know that I like the idea of that". Sookie said nervously.

"I am not too fawned of the idea myself". Eric replied.

They continued to walk down the hall until they came to another conference room. There were kings and queens from all over. Isabelle was already there. Eric walked in and went to the bar. He picked up a glass of champagne for Sookie and a glass of True Blood for himself.

"You get the humans. I get the vampires and we will meet back here in an hour". Eric instructed Sookie.

"Ready? break". Sookie said with a chuckle.

"I don't understand". Eric said.

"Football joke". Sookie answered dispirited.

Sookie made her way around the room talking to all the human guests while Eric went around talking to all the monarchs. It had been an hour and Sookie's was standing by the bar ready to go. Eric was talking to Stan. While she was standing waiting for Eric to come to the bar so they could leave another king approached her.

"Come here often"? He asked her.

"I'm sure you have been around long enough to know a better pick up line". Sookie scolded.

"Very true, my name is Stuart Teller. I am the king of Tennessee". He introduced himself.

"I am Sookie Northman".

"Northman? As in Eric Northman"?

"Yes".

"Please tell me you are his sister. I couldn't bare it if you were his wife".

"Your pick up lines are improving but I am his wife".

"He's a lucky man".

"He is indeed".

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Ms. Sookie". Stuart said as he raised his glass to her.

"Likewise" Sookie returned as she raised her glass to him. Eric noticed the last few minutes of the interaction and made a straight line over to the bar.

"Who was that, Sookie"? Eric demanded trying to control his jealousy.

"That was Stuart Teller the king of Tennessee". Sookie answered nonchalantly.

"Why was he talking to you"?

"Hoping the reason my last name was Northman was because I was your sister". Sookie laughed softly.

"Why is it funny that another vampire hopes you are my sister instead of my wife"?

"It's not funny. It's flattering".

"You should not receive flattery from any male except your husband".

"OK, calm down. It was harmless. He walked away right after I told him I was your wife". Sookie put her hands on Eric's chest. I love you"

"I love you too". Eric kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's go". Sookie ordered.

Eric took her hand and walked out into the hall. They walked to the elevator and went in. They arrived at their floor, exited the elevator then walked over to Bobby and Anna's suit. Anna opened the door and let them in.

"We wanted to give you some relief and take Lex until dawn". Sookie told Anna.

"Are you sure"? Anna asked.

"Of course we are sure. Today is the first day we can walk around and not worry about who saw him and how did we spend this day? By going to meetings and a cocktail party. I want a few hours as a family". Sookie answered as she reached out and took Lex.

"OK, I'm going to go to bed early then and I will come and get him at four o'clock. Anna walked to her room.

Eric and Sookie left and went to their suit across the hall. They opened the door and went in. "Let's see if sister is back". Sookie told Lex. Sookie knocked on the door and there was no answer so she went to her room to change her clothes. Sookie and Eric went into the common areas after they changed their clothes. Eric put his travel swing in the living room and sat in front of television with the volume low.

All of a sudden the door opened. "Some monarchs have the most ignorant sheriffs". Pam said exasperated.

"What happened"? Sookie asked.

"There were trials that were put before us that Lex could have taken care of. It was like they didn't even try to be sheriffs and the worst part was they sent these trials to be presented before kings and queens. Lucky for them no one had any interest in hearing them and made their lieutenants hear them. Thanks so much Eric." Pam went in her room to change her clothes.

She came out of her room and went straight to Lex and picked him up. Then she went and sat on the couch. Sookie and Eric went and sat on the other couch and cuddle in close to each other while they watched their children spend time together.


	18. Sunlight

A/N: The Calm Before the Storm was given it's 100th review last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie woke up in the middle of the afternoon. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. After taking care of her needs, she decided to go for a swim in the hotel pool. She thought there was no need to get dressed, just to be stressed out until it was time to leave for the meeting.

She went into the closet and pulled her bathing suit out of the suitcase. Since this was a public pool, she decided it would be a good idea to wear a two piece bathing suit that look like a one piece bathing suit. Sookie then put her bathing suit on and pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun. She also pulled out a cover up and a pair of flip flops to put on and walked out into the hall and over to Anna and Bobby's suite. She thought it would be polite to see if Anna wanted to join her.

Sookie knocked on the door. Anna opened the door holding Lex. "Do you want to join me for a swim at the pool"? Sookie asked.

"Yes, I would love to get out of this room". Anna answered with enthusiasm. She handed Lex to Sookie and then went into her room to change into her bathing suit. Bobby was sitting on the couch watching the news. Sookie decided to be polite and make small talk.

"How are you, Bobby"? Sookie inquired with her Crazy Sookie smile.

"I'm doing well. How about yourself"? Bobby responded.

"I'm well, thank you". Sookie answered and then started looking around the room for something to distract her. Anna walked out of her room shortly after that in her bathing suit and cover up.

"I brought him a swim suit, if you would like him to experience the water". Anna asked pulling it out of Lex's bag that was on the table.

"That would be great". Sookie answered taking the bathing suit from Anna.

"Do you think vampires need suntan lotion"? Sookie inquired with a soft laugh.

"I don't know but let's go ahead and put some on him to be safe". Anna answered.

Sookie rubbed some lotion on Lex and then put on his bathing suit. "Let's get going. I need some relaxation before tonight". Sookie lead the way grabbing a bag with everything they needed for Lex.

She and Anna walked through the lobby with Lex. There were only humans in the lobby while they walked through. There was a set of double doors and then there was the pool area. There were lounge chairs set all around the regular size pool and the baby pool. Sookie and Anna went straight to a set of lounge chairs beside the baby pool. Anna grabbed some towels off a near by cart and laid them out while Sookie took off her shoes and wrap. Sookie then stepped into the baby pool and sat on the top step leading into the pool. She quickly dipped Lex's toes in the water and then pulled them out to see Lex's reaction. He came out of his sleepy daze and opened his eyes wide but did not cry. "Did you like that"? Sookie asked Lex. She then sat Lex in her lap so that the water touched the bottom of his legs. He moved his little legs but never cried.

Meanwhile back in the hotel room Eric woke up form his slumber. He found a note from Sookie on the night stand, saying that she went to the pool. He remembered that their room over looked the pool. Eric got up out of bed and went into the closet to put on pair of athletic pants and socks. He also put on a long sleeve t-shirt. He walked over to the curtain and then pulled his sleeves over his hands. After that he opened the curtain just enough to see Sookie and Lex in the pool. He smiled at the sight of them. His heart broke in that same moment remembering that he will never see his wife or son in the sunlight.

"You are going burn yourself doing that"? Pam started Eric. He jumped and the side of his face went right in the line of the sunlight coming in from the crack in the curtains. It took him a moment to realize that his face was in the line of sunlight. When he realized it, he jumped into the darkness. Pam rushed over to him avoiding the sunlight. She looked at Eric's face.

"There are no burns". Pam was shocked. Eric jumped up and over the bed into the bathroom. He looked his flawless face as he touched it. When he was convinced there were no burns, he walked over to the window. Eric then braced himself for the pain that never came. He stood in the sunlight for the first time since he tried to kill Russell.

Without thinking, Eric ran out onto the balcony and yelled for Sookie. Sookie looked all around her for the person who called her name. She got up and walked out of the pool. Then she handed Lex to Anna and grabbed a towel.

"Sookie"! Eric yelled again. Sookie turned her head towards her name being called and saw Eric in the sun. Sookie panicked. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Eric! No!" She yelled and started to run into the hotel to get to Eric. He realized what she was doing and jumped the rail, flying down to her.

"Sookie, it's alright". Eric said as he wrapped his arms around her. Sookie was pounding her fists on his chest and trying to push him out of the sun. Then she noticed that there were no sounds of burning or a smell of burning. She opened her eyes and saw Eric's flawless face in the sun.

"How"? Sookie asked in awe.

"I have no idea". Eric answered with a smile.


	19. Faery Great Grandfather

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eric and Sookie walked into the hotel and rode the elevator up to their room. They opened the door to reveal Pam curled up in a ball on the floor beside the ray of sunlight that was beaming on the floor.

"Pam! Eric you almost burned your own child". Sookie scolded as she ran to close the curtains. He raced over to Pam and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry, my child". Eric stroked Pam's hair.

"I understand. You were a little excited about being able to walk in the sun and forgot about me, who wouldn't". Pam pouted. Eric smiled at his child and pulled her back into his embrace. Sookie went to walk around them to go to the other side of the room and the curtain got caught on her bathing suit cover up.

The sun was right in Pam and Eric's faces. Eric quickly let go of Pam and she jumped into the darkness. Eric ran to her and started looking at Pam's flawless face.

"What the…" Eric said as he looked at her face.

"What Eric"? Sookie asked as she approached Pam.

"Her face isn't burnt". Eric answered with amazement.

"Pam, if this doesn't work I will personally give you blood". Sookie informed as she reached for the curtains and Eric gave her a dirty look. Sookie opened the curtains and the light shown on Pam. Nothing happened. Pam started looking at her hands and touching her face. There were no burns.

"Sweet Heavens, why can't we be a normal weird family"? Sookie demanded as she threw her hands in the air and walked away.

"A thank you would have sufficed". Niall replied standing on the other side of the room.

"Thank you"! Sookie ran over and threw her arms around Niall. "How is all of this happening"?

"The walking in the sun is a gift to my great grandson-in-law and great, great granddaughter. Niall answered.

"I love how you except my family into yours even thought they are vampires". Sookie smiled at Niall.

"Lex is a vampire and he is of my bloodline. It would be wrong for me not to except the rest of his and your family for them being vampires". Niall explained.

"Speaking of Lex, If he a gift too"? Sookie asked.

"No, he is all you and Eric. The only explanation I have for Lex is that faeries have a nearly impossible experience mating with their own kind that even the impossible is made possible with another kind". Niall looked around for Lex. "Where is Lex? I would like to see him"?

"Pam, can you go and get Lex from across the hall"? Sookie asked. Pam nodded and left to go across the hall.

Niall, Eric and Sookie all walked into the common areas of the suite and sat down on the couch.

"How is Pam with Lex"? Niall asked.

"She adores him". Sookie gushed.

"That's wonderful. One would think the opposite since she has been Eric's only child for so very long".

"Pam has adapted well to Lex and Sookie. She has been quite remarkable in the past couple of years". Eric commented.

"I'm glad that this family dynamic works. I wish only happiness for you all and that was the reason for my gift. It isn't fair to Sookie and Lex to have an entire half of their family for only half of the time. You all need to be together all the time".

"We are eternally great full for your generosity, Niall. Eric bowed his head to Niall.

Pam walked into the room carrying Lex. She took him to Niall and he took Lex in his arms. "You will be remarkable and do remarkable things". Niall said to Lex, as if to mold his life with his words. Sookie had tears rolling down her cheeks at the sight before her. "Don't you all have a summit to get ready for"?

"Yes, we do". Sookie responded in a panic looking for a clock to see what time it was.

"Don't worry my child. You all get ready for the summit and I will spend some time with my great, great grandson". Sookie smiled at Niall and they all went into their rooms to get dressed.

Niall sat on the couch looking at Lex. He saw Eric's eyes and Sookie's nose. Niall was truly astonished by this creation.

"You sent for me, grandfather"? Claude asked.

"Have you seen your cousin's son, Lex"? Niall asked.

"No, I have not". Claude walked over to where Niall was sitting with Lex.

"You are charged with his safety alongside his family". Niall commanded Claude.

"Yes, grandfather. I will do my best to protect my cousin". Claude replied.

"Take him from me. I need to return to Faery". Niall stood and handed Lex to Claude.

After Niall left, Claude decided the safe thing to do would be to announce his presence. "Sookie"? Claude called.

Sookie came out of the bedroom and saw Claude. "Grandfather had to leave". Claude answered looking at Sookie's questioning face.

"Ok, would you like to spend time with him or would you like me to take him"? Sookie asked.

"I have been charged with his safety alongside his family, of course".

"Of course". Sookie acknowledged.

"I would like to know him. He is my family and my charge".

"I would like for you to know him". Sookie smiled.

"Thank you". Claude returned her smile and sat down on the couch.

Sookie returned to the bedroom to finish dressing. "Who was that, my love"? Eric asked.

"Niall had to leave so he summoned Claude. He also charged him with Lex's safety". Sookie answered.

"That is understandable".

"How is that"?

"Would you go to Niall with Lex's safety or would you leave him out of it and have us try to handle it on our own"?

"I would leave him out of it". Sookie conceded.

"Exactly, Claude is more of a spy than anything. He will show up when we need him, I have no doubt but he will also inform Niall".

"I understand".

"Good. Are you ready"?

"Yes, just let me grab my shoes".

Sookie went into the closet and retrieved the shoes that matched the outfit Pam had picked out earlier and marked with which event she was to wear it to on the label. She then walked out into the bedroom ready to go. Pam walked out of her room at the same time. They were each wearing a different style of suit that also complimented each other.

"You all look like you just walked out of a board meeting". Claude commented.

"Eric is going to be named king of Louisiana tonight. We can't go in their looking like country bumpkins". Pam shot back. Claude held up his free hand in surrender. Sookie walked over to Claude and took Lex from him.

"Time to see Anna" Sookie walked to the door. Claude said his goodbyes and then popped out. Then Eric, Sookie and Pam walked across the hall. Anna opened the door to reveal Sookie and automatically took Lex from her.

"Good luck". Anna wished them with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you". Sookie returned her smile and then they all turned to walk to the elevator while Anna closed the door.

The elevator descended and then reached the appropriate floor. They walked to the large ballroom and the doors were opened for them by security. There were so many kings and queens already there. Sophie Ann was sitting on stage with Nan and her cameras. A man from security walked over to Eric, Sookie and Pam.

"Eric Northman"? The man asked.

"Yes". Eric answered.

"Bring your party this way". The guard said as he started to walk off. They were led over to seats close to the stage. Isabelle was already sitting there with her second, a vampire that none of them remembered named Ryan. They greeted each other and took their seats. Then Nan called everyone to attention.

"Kings and queens if you would take your seats we will begin". Everyone walked to their seats and became silent.

"Russell Edgington has disgraced vampire kind and has caused us the turmoil we are going through right now. He has been brought to justice by Eric Northman, Louisiana's sheriff of area five. He has henceforth been stripped of his title and kingdom. Therefore, by the power invested in me by the Authority, I am declaring Isabelle Beaumont, queen of Mississippi". Nan concluded as Isabelle was escorted on stage by her second Ryan, for all to see her. The audience applauded in approval of Isabelle's appointment. Nan then instructed Isabelle to sit in one of the seats on stage with her second.

The crowd quieted down even through their excitement because they all knew what was next. "Sophie Ann Leclerq, stand before your piers". Nan commanded. Sophie Ann rose up out of her seat and was escorted by two security guards to stand at the end of the stage. She stood their sticking her nose up in the air which wasn't going to help her cause. "Sophie Ann Leclerq, by the authority invested in me by the Authority, I hereby strip you of your title and queendom at the request of your piers. You will now swear fealty to your new king. By the power invested in me by the Authority, I am declaring Eric Northman, king of Louisiana".

Sookie took Eric's arm and Pam followed behind them onto the stage. Eric stood at the end of the stage with Sookie by his side for all to see. He continued to walk up to Sophie Ann, while Sookie stayed beside Pam. "Sophie Ann Leclerq, you will now swear fealty to your king". Nan commanded.

"I would rather die the truth death than swear fealty to him". Sophie Ann spat.

"As you wish" Nan said as she motioned for one of the guards. The guard brought a beautifully decorate box to Eric. Before he turned to open the box, he whispered to Sophie Ann. "It's a shame that I will never know if I would have enjoyed you swearing fealty to me or this more". Eric turned with a wicked grin to the guard. He opened the box to reveal an also beautifully decorated stake. Eric reached in and retrieved the stake. "Sophie Ann Leclerq because you would not swear fealty to your king, I am issuing a verbal warrant for the true death for Eric Northman, your king, to execute".

Eric raised the stake and then plunged it into Sophie Ann's heart. She exploded into red goop that landed back on the stage. Sookie had buried her face into Pam's back. She could not bare to watch. Pam rubbed Sookie's arm while a crew came and cleaned up Sophie Ann's remains. After they were finished, Pam told Sookie she could look. Eric placed the stake back in the box. Then he turned to face Sookie with his fangs descended and his eyes bulging.

Sookie ran behind Pam and yelled "Not going to happen, buddy"! Eric ran over and stopped in front of Pam's held out hand. He looked at her hand and growled. Pam then slapped Eric across the face. "Snap out of it, Eric"!

Eric shook his head from side to side. "Thank you, Pam".

"My pleasure" Pam replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Sookie". Eric said as he reached around Pam to take Sookie's hand. She allowed him to pull her into his chest. He held her and stroked her hair. "It's over now" Eric whispered in her ear.


	20. You Can't Stay Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Nan approached the end of the stage and called for the crowd's attention. She then called for a recess so that everyone could calm themselves. Nan walked across the stage and passed Eric. "Northman have your kid here by the end of the recess. I will be announcing his and Sookie's protection when we come back in secession".

"Pam, go to Anna and get Lex. Make sure he is dressed appropriately".

"Yes, Master".

"Are you OK, my love"? Eric asked Sookie.

"I'm a little shaken up. I have never seen anything like that before. Every time I've seen a vampire killed it was in defense". Sookie answered.

"That was in defense. If Sophie Ann was allowed to walk the earth and not swear fealty to me, there is no way we would be safe. I did that to keep us safe". Eric defended.

"I understand". Sookie conceded.

"I hope you really do and are not saying that for my benefit. I am a king now. Kings have to do unpleasant things to protect their kingdom and in my case family". Eric scolded.

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand". Sookie responded.

"Good, here comes Pam and Lex". Eric pointed to the stairs.

Sookie quickly walked over to Pam and took Lex into her arms. "Hello, my darling". Sookie cooed.

Eric and Pam escorted Sookie back to their seats on the stage. They sat on each side of her. Nan came walking up the stairs of the stage when she saw the child. "This is the child"?

"Yes, this is Lex Northman". Eric answered.

"Interesting, how do you know he is a vampire? He looks like a normal human infant".

"When Sookie was pregnant the doctor could not find a heartbeat but we knew the child to be alive. Also, he drinks blood".

"Good enough". Nan then turned and walked to the end of the stage. "Attention kings and queens. There is one more matter and then the summit will be brought to a close".

Everyone took their seats. Sookie thought she was going to throw up. Eric rubbed her arm to reassure her. "Eric Northman, the new king of Louisianan, has a very interesting compilation of assets. And within that compilation lays his wife Sookie Northman". Nan motioned for Sookie to come to the end of the stage. Sookie handed Lex to Eric and then proceeded to the end of the stage. "Many of you know her to be a telepath but she is more. She is the great granddaughter of Niall Brigant. She is a Fae princess and henceforth she is not only under the protection of her people but also the protection of the Authority".

There were a few. Most had already suspected there was more to Sookie. "Another asset that lies within that compilation is Lex Northman". Nan motioned for Eric to join Sookie at he end of the stage with Lex. "He is the biological, vampire son of Eric and Sookie Northman". There was complete and utter shock through out the crowd. There has never been such a creature before. "He is also under the protection of the Authority". Nan continued. "There will be no tolerance of any attempt to test this protection". Nan gave a stern look to let them know that the kings and queens were included in the "no tolerance" policy. "Thank you for your time, your majesties. You are dismissed to your kingdoms". Nan walked off the stage and then exited the room.

A set of security guards walked up on to the stage. "Mr. and Mrs. Northman, we were instructed to escort you to your rooms to retrieve your belongings and then from there, escort you to the airport to return to Louisiana". The guard directed Eric, Sookie and Pam to the stairs to leave. Eric could feel Sookie's fear while looking at her try to cover Lex with her arms. They walked with the guards to the elevator and then up to the suites. On the way to the elevator they told some bell hops to bring carts up to the suites and then leave.

The carts were in the hallway when they stepped off the elevator. One of the guards stepped off the elevator first. Next was Eric, Sookie, Pam and another guard was in the back. Eric went straight to Bobby and Anna's suite. Eric knocked on the door. Anna opened it and then looked for Lex thinking he was bringing him back to her. "Pack Lex and your things. We are leaving. Tell Bobby to do the same".

"Yes, right away". Anna answered and then started to gather all the things that were right by the door. Eric went over to his suite to help Sookie and Pam with their things. A guard stood by each door and as bags were placed in the hall, they would put them on the carts. The last bag was placed on the cart.

Sookie handed Eric, Lex in his car seat. She held onto the handle for a moment before letting go and that caught Eric's attention. "I love you". Sookie told him with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Eric brought his other hand to Sookie's face. "I love you". Eric responded trying to hold it together. He knew why she wanted to make sure he knew that. The situation doesn't at all seem right. They were promised protection and now they are being shoved out of the area. It made him think that there was a threat that the Authority knew about but didn't want to share or protect them from.

Two more guards came off the elevator and then took the carts back with them. The other two guards stood with the Northman family and waited for another elevator. The elevator arrived they all boarded it and they rode it down to the lobby. As they exited the elevator, Eric handed Lex back to Sookie and then the rest of the group circled them. The guards were outside the circle. They were lead out to a limo. The other guards that had taken the carts approached them.

"The car is secure".

"10-4".

The guards then lead the Northman's to the car and opened the door. They all piled into the car including the guards.

The driver drove to the airport. He pulled up beside the plane. The car came to a stop. The guards climbed out of the car. "Stay in the car until we have determined that the area is secured". The guard quickly said before he turned to leave.

Sookie wasn't about to listen. This was her family and the guards couldn't hear the thoughts of the workers. "Mrs. Northman, you need to stay in the car". One of the guards told her.

"No! This is my family and you can't hear their thoughts. I am coming and you have no choice in the matter". Sookie stood her ground. The guard conceded and then went to secure the area. Sookie took her shoes off and then threw them back in the car. She didn't want anyone to hear her heals as she approached them. Sookie walked past crates and then an office. She didn't hear anything alarming, just idle chitchat.

Then she went on to the plane. There was no one on the plane that Sookie could hear. She thought that was odd considering, they are supposed to leave as soon as the plane was secured. She called for Pam. She wanted Eric to stay with Lex. Pam arrived on the plane.

"What is it, Sookie"? Pam asked ready for a fight.

"I don't hear anyone. There should at least be a pilot on board by now". Sookie answered. Pam walked past Sookie to the cockpit. She pushed aside the curtain. There was no one. Then they both heard someone walking from the back of the plane. Pam and Sookie were ready to fight.

It was the pilot. He was looking down and stirring his coffee. When he got closer to where they were standing he jolted slightly. "Whoa. I wasn't expecting anyone on the plane for few more minutes while they checked everything out".

"I'm sorry that we startled you. I'm a telepath and I couldn't hear you". Sookie answered.

"Ah, werewolf. Next time concentrate harder". The pilot said as he walked past them to the cockpit. Sookie let out a chuckle and then turned to exit the plane.

"Is the airplane secure Mrs. Northman"? The guard asked.

"Yes, the airplane is secure". Sookie answered.

The guard went over to the limo and opened the door. Eric was a blur out of the door. He went and checked Sookie and then Pam over for injuries. "We are fine. The pilot was a werewolf. I didn't concentrate hard enough". Sookie told him. Eric nodded his head in acknowledgement.

They all boarded the plane while the workers loaded the bags under the watchful eye of everyone. The bags were then loaded on the plane and the pilot came over the speaker. "Welcome aboard. Our next stop will be Shreveport, Louisiana or better known to you as home".


	21. Simple

Inspired by Darius Rucker's Alright

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Is Eric Northman and his retinue on the plane"? Nan asked into her cell phone. "Good, apparently Eric Northman did not do as good of a job as he thought. Russell Edgington has been seen in the area, not truly dead. All the Authority needs right now are for the Northman's to be attacked right after their protection has been announced. Do not tell Northman about the sighting. This is his screw up. The Authority plans to come to his aid at the last minute in a cavalry sort of notion. That is all". Nan ended the call and threw her phone on the seat beside her in the limo.

The plane landed and pulled into the hanger. There was a limo waiting for the Northman's when they arrived. Eric, Sookie and Pam weren't exactly on high alert but they didn't believe they were one hundred percent safe either. The plane comes to a stop and the stairs are lowered. As before Sookie comes out first to scan the mind of the driver. There was no ill intent in the driver's mind and so the rest of their party exited the plane. The limo was loaded with their luggage. Anna went in first with Lex. After they were settled Sookie went in with everyone else behind her. Eric shut the door and then they were homeward bound.

They arrived home. Pam took her luggage and went home while everyone else walked into Eric and Sookie's house. Sookie noticed the additions to their household. Lex and Anna were welcomed additions but Sookie knew that after Eric was crowned, there would be even more additions to the household in the form of servants and advisors. Not to mention the sheriffs coming and going. She had an idea of what needed to happen before King Eric started his reign.

The next day when the sun rose, Eric was still asleep so Sookie snuck into the bathroom to shower. When she got out of the shower, she tip toed around the room getting dressed. After she dressed, she went downstairs to call Pam. Sookie walked into the office and shut the door behind her. Then she went and sat at the desk. She pulled out her cell phone and called Pam.

"Sookie"? She answered the phone in a sleepy haze thinking Eric would still be asleep like she was before Sookie called.

"Hey Pam, I need a favor".

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to someone before you ask a favor by not waking them early in the morning"?

"Sorry, I figured you would be up taking advantage of you new ability to day walk".

"I have had this ability for not even twenty-four hours. I am still on normal vampire hours".

"Right, sorry".

"What is your favor"?

"I need you to keep Eric busy for a little while. And then I need you to watch Lex tonight."

"I will do my best to keep Eric busy but no promises. As for Lex, I will watch him tonight".

"Thank you so much".

"You are welcome. I'm going back to bed now". Pam hung up the phone.

Sookie went up to Lex's room to find Anna. "Hey Anna". Sookie greeted.

"Good morning". Anna responded.

"Would you like the night off"? Sookie asked.

"Sure". Anna answered confused.

"I want to have the evening here with Eric. Pam is going to watch Lex". Sookie clarified.

"Gotcha" Anna said with a smile. "Let me know when to make myself scarce".

"Thank you".

"No problem". Anna motioned shooing Sookie to get her plan under way.

A couple of hours later, Eric woke up and went to find Sookie. He found her in the kitchen making lunch. Sookie noticed him walking towards her. "Sleep well, your majesty"?

"Yes, thank you". Eric answered with a chuckle.

"I have to run some errands and I think Pam had some things for you to take care of ".

"Alright, I'll give Pam a call in a moment". Eric answered with a huff.

Sookie ate her lunch while Eric drank his True Blood. They sat in comfortable silence until the kitchen became Grand Central Station.

Anna walked in with Lex and started making a bottle. Then Pam came in "There is an emergency at the club that you need to handle". Pam told Eric as she pulled a True Blood out of the refrigerator.

"I have been a day walker for not even twenty-four hours. Who took care of these emergencies before now"? Eric asked frustrated.

"Bobby would handle what he could and then they waited until you came to the club for the rest".

"Alright, let me shower and change then we will leave". Eric stood up and leaned down to kiss Sookie. "I have a feeling that this will be the first of many apologies, my love". He ran his thumb over Sookie's cheekbone.

"It's OK. Take care of your business". She answered with a small smile. Eric left and went upstairs.

Sookie hopped off her stool and put her dish in the sink. She then went and grabbed her purse. "Wish me luck". She said as she ran out the door. She went out to the garage and got in her car then opened the garage, started the car, and then headed to town. Sookie went from store to store until she had her groceries, candles, and a CD.

Eric had just finished fixing everything Ginger was glamoured to screw up. "Pam, take care of Ginger. She seems more damaged then normal".

"Yes Master" Pam answered as she took Ginger in the hall and glamoured her to counter act the previous glamour. Then she called Sookie to let her know that Eric was on his way.

Sookie hung up the phone and asked Anna to wait for Pam at her house and then she was off for the night. She made sure everything was in place and then went to change. She put on a simple cotton dress with simple jewelry. That was the theme that Sookie wanted. Simple. She then went downstairs and out to the pool area to take her place.

Eric came home and parked his car in the garage. Then he walked through the house. He noticed how quiet it was and started calling names. "Sookie? Anna"? No answer.

Then something caught his eye outside the back door. He opened the door and saw Sookie standing next to the pool. It was full of floating candles. Behind her was a table for two with candle light and then off to the side in the grass was a blanket with a basket.

Eric walked over to Sookie. "What is all this"? Sookie took Eric's hand and lead him over to the table. "I thought we needed a simple night before everything was served to us on a…" Sookie thought for a moment. "The equivalent of a silver platter". Sookie awkwardly finished her sentence. Eric let out a laugh.

They stood in front of the table. "I don't need a five star reservation. I have spaghetti and a cheap bottle of wine". Sookie recited lyrics looking into Eric's eyes. They sat down at the table. She had her spaghetti and wine while Eric had a True Blood. She picked up a remote off the table. "I don't need a concert in the city. I have a stereo and the Best of Patsy Cline". Eric was starting to wonder what point Sookie was trying to make.

They finished their dinner and Sookie lead them over to the blanket in the grass looking towards the pool. Sookie opened the basket and pulled out two Styrofoam containers and spoons. She handed one to Eric. He gave her an "I can't eat that" look.

"Blood gelato". Sookie answered and Eric took it with a huge smile. They sat there each eating their own gelato. "This may not be the French Rivera but it's all the same as long as I'm with you." Sookie recited looking at Eric.

"Sookie this is all wonderful but I do not quite understand". Eric replied confused.

Sookie stuck her spoon in her gelato. "I'm trying to show you that I don't need extravagance. I just need you".

"Why would you think that I need to be shown that"?

"Because I know you. You are "Go big or Go home. When you become king there won't be time for big extravagant expressions. So I want you to know that I will take all the simple moments over one big moment".

"What are some of these simple moments you would like"? Eric asked.

"Taking time to eat a meal with me".

"Done".

"Playing in the pool with Lex and me".

"Done".

"Outdoor picnics or even carpet picnics with the whole family".

"Anything else"?

"Love me".

"Forever". Eric answered before he laid Sookie down on the blanket and gave her the best simple time of her life.


	22. Sightings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Eric's eyes fluttered open and then he turned his head to look at Sookie, who was still asleep. Sookie sensed him looking at her and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Good morning". Eric greeted to break the silence.

"Good morning". Sookie returns.

"Are you ready for today"? Eric asks.

"As ready as I will ever be".

"The helicopter will arrive at dusk to take us to New Orleans".

"Are you ready to be King"?

"I am. I have become lazy while being sheriff. This will be change".

"Change is good". Sookie kissed Eric and then threw the covers back to get out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom to take care of her human needs. She also decided to jump in the shower. She needed to pack her and Eric's bags and then help Anna pack Lex's bag.

Sookie quickly showered and then walked into the bedroom to dress. As she entered the room she sees that Eric is gone. She quickly dressed and then went down stairs in search of Eric.

Sookie descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see her family. Pam was sitting at the table feeding Lex and Eric was cooking breakfast. She walked over to Eric and looked into the pan and saw pancakes.

"That smells good. When did you learn to cook"? Sookie said in shock.

"I have skills you couldn't fathom". He answered.

"I think I could fathom some of your skills". She returned with a mischievous smile as she walked over to the refrigerator.

Sookie pulled out the orange juice and Eric handed her a glass. She poured the juice and then put the juice away. After shutting the refrigerator, she grabbed her glass and walked over to Pam. "Did you enjoy your time with Lex"?

"I did. He has a wardrobe for when he stays with me now. Pam answered with a smile.

"He has enough clothes at our house from your first shopping trip. You could have just taken some to your house". Sookie chided.

"Sookie, Pam just wanted to go shopping and Lex gave her something different to shop for. She couldn't care less that the child has so much clothes that we won't ever have to do laundry for him". Eric joined in.

"He's right." Pam agreed.

Eric handed Sookie her breakfast and they both joined Pam at the table. "What's on the agenda for when we arrive in New Orleans"? Sookie asked.

"We will do all the official parts that no one wants to watch, such as signing papers and then they will walk us through the ceremony". Eric answered.

"How long are we staying"? Sookie asked.

"Not long. We can leave right after the festivities if you would like".

"Why such a short amount of time"?

"I will have to begin my reign and I will rule from here. There is no need to stay there for a long period of time. Pam, we will need to go to Fangtasia this afternoon to make sure everything is in order for you to run it solo".

"Yes, Eric". Pam handed Lex to Sookie and then left to go to her house to prepare for the trip to New Orleans.

As Pam was leaving, Anna arrived. She walked into the kitchen. "Good morning".

"Good morning". They returned.

"Is there an agenda for today"? Anna asked.

"Yes, we will be leaving for New Orleans tonight. We need to get everyone's bags packed and ready to go while Eric and Pam prepare for her takeover of Fangtasia". Sookie answered.

"I'm ready when you are". Anna announced.

"Great. I'll put these dishes in the sink and then we can get started".

Anna took Lex from Sookie so she could put her dishes in the sink and then they both headed up stairs. Eric went into his office to take care of some last minute plans.

Sookie lead the way into Lex's room. She pulled a bag out of the closet while Anna placed Lex in his crib. They went through every inch of Lex's room to make sure nothing was forgotten and then put his bag out in the hall. Anna went to her room to pack her bags while Sookie went into her and Eric's room to pack their bags. Eric came upstairs to take a shower and dress and then kissed Sookie goodbye before he left. Sookie zipped up the last bag and then took it down stairs to be put with the others. Anna descended the stairs with her bag and then put it with the others also. "That's it. Now we just hang around the house and wait for the helicopter to come and take us to New Orleans". Sookie told Anna.

"OK. I'm going to read in my room until Lex wakes up". Anna said and then turned to walk up the stairs.

Sookie turned and walked towards the office. There were a few phone calls she wanted to make before they left. She walked into the office and then sat at the desk. Eric had left his laptop on and so Sookie decided to check her email. She ran her finger over the cursor pad. Eric had left his email up. Sookie was about to click the red X, when one of the subjects caught her eye. It was an email from one of the sheriffs reporting a Russell Edgington sighting as requested by Eric. "Why didn't he tell me"? Sookie asked the computer screen.

"I didn't want you to panic". Eric answered from the doorway.

"I have the right to know". Sookie scolded trying to control her tone.

"Yes, you do. I was going to tell you after everything settled. I didn't feel the need to put more stress on you".

"This information would stress me because I want to protect my family. How can I protect my family when you keep this information from me"?

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you".

"You weren't protecting me. You were giving yourself more work. Joy shared is joy doubled. Sorrow shared is sorrow halved".

"I didn't think about it that way. Next time I will".

"You better. This is light compared to what you would have gotten if Russell showed up, I knew nothing about it and then found out you knew the whole time".

They both heard the clicking of Pam's heals in the kitchen. Eric left and Sookie returned to making her phone calls.

"Is everything in order for you"? Eric asked Pam.

"Yes. There weren't too many things that required attention". She answered.

"I left my email up in the office. Sookie knows about the Russell sightings".

"Brilliant, Eric".

"I know. You are on Sookie watch".

"Sookie watch"? Pam questioned with a chuckle.

"You know how she is. She finds out something like this and the wheels in her head start turning. There is nothing we can do until he shows himself to us and I will be preoccupied with becoming king".

"Pam reporting for duty" she answered with a groan.

Eric's phone began to ring. He answered it. "The helicopter will be here shortly". Eric reported after ending the call.

With perfect timing Bobby walked in the front door. "Bobby, take the bags and load them to be taken to the helicopter pad". Eric ordered.

"Yes, sir" Bobby answered as he picked up some of the luggage.

Eric walked towards the office while Pam went up stairs to get Anna and Lex. He knocked on the door frame of the office. "We're getting ready to leave". Sookie nodded and then ended her call. She pushed the chair back and then got up to leave the room. She did a walk through of the house and then grabbed her purse and shoes. Everyone was standing in the foyer waiting for the helicopter to arrive.

Bobby watched through the window as the helicopter touched down on the landing pad in the distance. The pilot turned the engine off and helped everyone bored the helicopter and then helped Bobby with the luggage. After everyone was settled the pilot announced that they were taking off. "Enjoy the view while we make our way to New Orleans." The pilot said as they ascended into the air.


	23. Day 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The helicopter touched down on the landing pad on the palace grounds. The whole palace staff was standing there waiting to greet them. The pilot turned off the helicopter and pointed the staff in the direction of the luggage. Bobby was the first of the passengers exited. Anna was right after him carrying Lex in his carrier. Pam straightened her suit and then exited the helicopter after Anna. Eric waited for Pam to reach the ground and take her place before he took Sookie's hand to lead her down the stairs.

Eric descended the stairs in the only way a king should and then he turned to help Sookie down the rest of the stairs once he had reached the ground. He put her hand on his arm once she had reached the ground and waited for a member of the staff to approach them. A man in a suit stepped forward and bowed deeply in front of Eric and Sookie. "Your majesties, I am Dominick Masterson. I will be walking you through your paper work as well as the festivities. I hope you enjoy your stay in New Orleans". With that being said he escorted their party to their rooms with the servants carrying their luggage.

They walked down a long hall. "I would like your majesties to know that the entire palace was redecorated for your arrival. There is nothing in this palace that belongs to the late queen" Dominick commented as they continued walking.

"We are grateful for the hard work that was done for our comfort". Eric responded.

"It was our pleasure, majesty". Dominick replied right before he stopped at a door. "This will be your day walker's quarters". He then opened the door and gesture for Bobby to enter. He entered the room and the servant with his luggage put them beside the door.

They walked to the next door on the opposite side of the hall. "This will be your au pairs quarters". Anna stepped forward while carrying Lex. "The door over on that wall leads to the prince's quarters". Dominick informed her before she walked though the door to her room. She nodded and was also followed by servants carrying luggage.

They continued on their way down the hall. They passed the next door because it was Lex's quarters. There was one last door before the double doors directly at the end of the hall. Dominick stopped beside the door. "Your majesty's progeny's quarters". Pam stepped forward and walked through the door with her luggage behind her.

Then Dominick proceeded to the double doors. "Here are your majesties' quarters". He opened both doors at the same time for a grand reveal. The room was beautiful and worthy of a king. The servants placed the luggage inside the door and were dismissed. Eric stepped inside with Sookie on his arm. Dominick just stood in the doorway. "Queen Sookie, would you like your meals in your room or would you like them in the grand hall with your au pair and day walker"?

"I would like my meals in the grand hall please".

"Yes, your majesty. The evening meal will be ready in thirty minutes. I am at your service at all times. You need just call extension one".

"Thank you, Dominick. That will be all for now." Eric dismissed. Dominick bowed deeply and then left.

Eric took Sookie in an embrace. "How are you feeling about all of this"?

"It's a bit overwhelming but it's just for a few days".

"It could be longer. We could live here if you would like".

"I don't like. I want to live in the house that we built for our family with our family. I don't want Dominick at my beck and call. I don't want to eat my meals in the grand hall. I'm content with Bobby and I want to eat my meals in the kitchen".

"OK. We will live in our home, where you can order around Bobby and eat your meals in the kitchen".

"I don't order Bobby around".

"When you order Bobby it reminds me of how I order him".

"Oh, my! I sound that mean"?

Eric laughed and kissed Sookie softly on the lips. "You need to sound like me if you are going to be a queen".

"I know. Hopefully, when I become a vampire, it will be instinct".

"When you become a vampire"? Eric asked in shock.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it since I found out I was pregnant with Lex". Sookie walked over to the bed and sat down knowing this would take a while. "Right now, I am young, I can fight by your side and you only slightly have to worry about me".

"Yes, that is exactly how much I worry about you. If I were human I would be completely grey or have no hair because of you".

"But one day, I will be old, not be able to fight and more of a weakness than I am now". Sookie continued while she looked down at her hands because she couldn't look at Eric and say her next words. "I'm also afraid you won't want me around for any other reason than I am Lex's mother and you felt obligated to take care of me".

Eric went to Sookie and kneeled in front of her. "I will always want you for many reasons other than you are Lex's mother. You are my wife and my queen. I knew when I married you that you wanted to grow old. I never expected you to even entertain the thought of becoming a vampire but to know you have thought about it, almost made this heart beat again". Eric picked up Sookie's hand and placed it over his heart. Sookie smiled. "If you would let me have you forever, I would be the happiest I have ever been". Eric looked sincerely into Sookie's eyes.

Sookie thought about what he was asking and kissed him softly with tears coming down her face. She then placed her forehead against his and took a deep breath. "I will give you forever". Eric's face lit up with the biggest smile Sookie had ever seen. He grabbed her face and pulled it to him. He kissed her so long and deeply, Sookie had to pull away to breath.

"When"? Eric asked after Sookie caught her breath.

"Our anniversary is coming up. What about then?" Sookie offered.

"Perfect". Eric kissed her again and started to push her back onto the bed when there was a knock on the door. Eric jumped off the bed ready to rip off the head of whoever was standing on the other side. It was Pam. "What"?

"Calm down, Eric". Pam said looking at her nails unaffected. "I am to inform you that Nan will be here shortly to get your paperwork and get the run through of the ceremony underway. Also, dinner is served in the grand hall". I just sounded like a servant". Pam said with disgust. Eric couldn't help but laugh.

"Sookie, my love. Let us go to the grand hall for you to dine". Eric said as he turned to look at Sookie. She got up off the bed and took Eric's arm. They all started to walk down the hall.

"Oh by the way, since you answered the door fully clothed I don't understand why you were so happy"? Eric looked to Sookie to ask permission with his eyes.

"Go ahead". Sookie answered with a smile.

"Sookie has decided to become one of us".

"One of us"? Pam points between her and Eric "Because she is already one of us." Pam then points between them all.

"One of us" Eric points between him and Pam. Pam had a huge smile on her face and hugged Sookie.

"You will no longer be my favorite breather". Pam said when she pulled away from Sookie.

"I could be your favorite non breather". Sookie offered.

"No, that's Eric. You can be number two". Pam responded.

"I think I can handle being in second if Eric is in first".

"I hate to break this up but we need to go". Eric said.

"Right, let's go". Sookie turned and took Eric's arm and they finished walking to the grand hall.

Sookie ate her dinner with Anna and Bobby. She held Lex while he took a nap and waited for Eric to come back and get her. Meanwhile Eric was in the library. "Sign here. Initial here and here. Then sign here". Nan instructed.

Eric read and then did as directed. He handed the last paper to Nan and then she signed where she needed. When Nan was done, she handed Eric his copy of the paperwork. Nan opened a briefcase and saw two pieces of paper. "I almost forgot. You have a legitimate heir. The authority drew up paperwork to include him". Eric took the papers and read them. He signed them and then handed them back. "You will need to get Sookie for the remainder". Nan said to Eric. Eric and Pam left to get Sookie from the grand hall.

"What did the papers about Lex say"? Pam asked.

"In the event that I meet the true death, Lex will take my throne". Eric answered.

"Like a human monarch"?

"Yes".

"You will teach Lex to be king"?

"Yes, I don't plan on meeting the true death now that Sookie has agreed to become a vampire but things happen".

"He could rule in his own right too".

"He is my son, so that is a possibility.

They reach the doors. Sookie looks up to see the opening doors. She sees Eric and Pam, and then hands Lex to Anna. "Bring him too. He is part of the ceremony". Eric told her. Sookie took Lex back and walked to them. They then walked back to the library.

"Why will Lex be in the ceremony"? Sookie asked nervously.

"He is my legitimate heir and thus a part of an extremely rare vampire line of succession". He answered.

Eric opened the doors to the library. Nan picked up her briefcase and walked towards them. "Dominick". Nan commanded and he appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Yes".

"Lead us to where the ceremony will take place".

"Right this way". Dominick lead them to the other side of the palace and then opened a set of very large double doors. The doors opened into a grand room. Everything was in shades of gold and cream. There was a set of thrones on the far side of the room that stairs led up to. There were hundreds of chairs in rows. Nan walked into the room looking like she was inspecting it. Eric, Sookie and Pam decided to explore the room. Sookie walked towards the thrones. Her nightmare was flooding her mind. She could picture where everyone was seated.

"Sookie"? Eric broke her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright"?

"Yes, of course". Sookie said after his question register and then she walked towards them to run through the ceremony. They walked through the ceremony a couple of times and each time Pam walked down the aisle with Lex, Sookie did her best to hold it together but she wasn't fooling Eric.


	24. Crowned

Disclaimer: I own nothing

There was a knock on the door. Sookie eyes fluttered open then she flipped the covers back and got out of bed. She then walked across the room and opened the door. It was Dominick. He took in her appearance. "My deepest apologies, your majesty, I did not mean to disturb your slumber".

"It's OK. What do you need"?

"I was hoping to go over today's agenda with you".

"Let me shower and change. Then I will meet you in the library".

"Yes, your majesty". Dominick bowed, turned and then left down the hall.

Sookie closed the door and started walking across the room while Eric was in the process of sitting up. Sookie smiled at Eric and he paused. "What"? Eric looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I love the fact that you are not prisoner to the moon anymore". Sookie answered as she crawled onto the bed.

"That is a very poetic way to say I love that you are now a day walking vampire instead of a creepy dead to the world during the day vampire". Eric commented looking into her eyes with a smile.

"It's also shorter". Sookie answered before she leaned into kiss him. Eric deepened the kiss and his hands started to roam. Sookie reluctantly broke the kiss. "As much as I would like to stay and play, I don't even want to imagine the looks I would get if they smelled you on me when you are supposed to be dead to the world". Eric laughed and then kissed her before she climbed off the bed to get in the shower.

Sookie showered and dried off. She walked out of the bathroom to find clothes. "I do need to start getting out during the day so that I do not continue to be a slave to the moon". Eric said watching Sookie walk through the room.

"I agree. You should talk to Pam about it. It's her secret too".

"I didn't think about that".

"It's sad that I'm the one that has to think about your child for you".

"Pam may be older than you in human years and vampire years but you take on a motherly role with her, whither you realize it or not".

"I realize it sometimes. I catch myself say "Our children" or "My children".

"Deep down in a place she would never admit too, she appreciates that you say that. Lex is her brother and she loves him but she knows that he is very different from her. He is mine and yours as well as the only born not made vampire. She fears one day she will be forgotten".

"I won't let that happen".

"I know and I love you for it". Sookie finished putting on her shoes and kissed Eric good bye before she walked out of the room.

A few moments after Sookie left a blur burst through the bedroom doors. Eric jumped up out of bed and was ready to attack before the blur turned out to be Pam. She shut the doors behind her. Eric relaxed and then went into maker mode. "What were you thinking? I could have killed you"!

"I know. I'm sorry Eric. I was bored".

"I know the feeling". Eric walked into the bathroom to shower and Pam went and sat on the shays lounge. Eric came out shortly and was a blur the whole time he dressed. After he was done he picked up Pam's feet and placed them in his lap as he sat down. "There is a decision we must make". Pam nodded for him to continue.

"We must decide when we are going to reveal that we are day walkers".

"You haven't decided"?

"Sookie pointed out that it was your secret too and that you should be included".

"You would think she would be trying to discourage you spoiling me not contribute". Pam said with a soft laugh.

"You are not a step child to her. You were a friend and now you are family".

"Don't you ever tell her this but I appreciate the way she treats me. I feared that when Lex was born that I would be forgotten".

"Why did you fear that"?

"Lex is special in many different ways. I was just the first vampire you made".

"I chose you. I made you. I raised you to be what you are".

"I know but it's not just you and me anymore". A small red tear fell from the corner of Pam's eye.

Right then there was a knock on the door. Eric and Pam heard Lex crying. They both blurred to the door and opened it. Anna was standing there holding a crying Lex. "Is Sookie here? I have done everything. I know vampires don't get sick, so I was hoping he just wanted his mommy".

"She isn't here. I'll take him. Hopefully daddy will suffice". Eric held Lex close to his chest but he continued to cry. Pam reached for his little hand. Lex turned his head and tried to reach for Pam. Eric looked down at the exchange. "Take him". Pam reached and took Lex in her arms. He stopped crying and tried to smile. "Aw, Lex just wanted his sissy". Pam shot daggers at Eric with her eyes and Eric let out a loud laugh.

Meanwhile, Sookie was in another part of the palace going over today's agenda. "Wardrobes for all party members will be delivered shortly before dusk. A hair stylist will arrive shortly there after to style both your majesty's and Ms. Ravenscroft's hair. The event coordinator will be with you every step of the way so that everything runs smoothly".

"Thank you Dominick. It's nice to have an idea of how things are going to run today".

"You are most welcome, your majesty". Sookie and Dominick stand from their chairs. Sookie starts to walk to the door to leave. Dominick stops in mid walk and listens to his ear piece "Your majesty"?

"Yes".

"The kitchen has just informed that your lunch is prepared".

"Thank you. Tell them I am on my way". Sookie stepped out of the library and proceeded to the grand hall.

Sookie opened the doors to the grand hall. Anna was seated beside Lex's swing. Bobby was seated a few chairs down. Sookie saw her plate and grabbed a piece of fruit. She bit into it before she bent down to talk to Lex. "Hello, my love. How has your day been"? Sookie turned to look at Anna after she asked Lex.

"He has had a good day. He was a little upset and I couldn't figure it out so I went to Eric. Luckily Pam was there because that is who he wanted".

"Wow". Sookie said and as she turned to talk to Lex again, he grabbed the piece of fruit from her hand and brought it straight to his mouth. The blood drained from Sookie. "Eric"! Sookie screamed as she scrambled to pull Lex out of his swing. The fruit was still in Lex's tiny hand. Sookie grabbed it, threw it on the table, and took off running for Eric. Lex started to cry. "It's Ok, my love. Daddy will know what to do". Sookie told him as she was running the last few feet to the doors. All of sudden the doors burst open with Eric and Pam filling the doorway.

"What is happening"? Eric demanded as he took in Sookie and Lex.

"Lex grabbed a piece of fruit out of my hand and put it in his mouth". Sookie told him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Calm down, Sookie. Let me see him". Eric took Lex from Sookie and examined him for any sign of discomfort. "He seems to be fine. Either he didn't have enough to harm himself or he can eat human food. Anna do you have a bottle"?

Anna reached down into the diaper bag beside the swing and pulled out a bottle. She handed it to Eric. He nodded his thanks and then put it in Lex's mouth. He then walked past them all and sat next to what he thought to be Sookie's chair. He sits there for a moment before noticing that no one has moved. "Sookie, come eat". Sookie slowly moved towards her chair while her brain was thinking she should be doing something or going somewhere, not sitting down to eat her lunch.

As everyone came out of panic mode lunch became very enjoyable, very much like home. The door to the kitchen opened and the head chef came out as he did during every meal to find out if it was enjoyed. He walks over to the table and begins to ask how the meal was when he notices Eric. "Your majesty, I humbly apologize for not preparing you a meal. I did not know you would be attending lunch".

"As you shouldn't have, it is still daylight hours and if it weren't for my wife's great grandfather's gift I would be resting for the day".

The chef shows every sign of relief and then he remembers his manners. "May I prepare you and your progeny a meal"?

"Yes, you may". The chef bows and then returns to the kitchen.

Eric and Pam finish their meal. Anna takes a sleeping Lex from Eric's arms and then leaves the grand hall. Eric, Sookie and Pam all stand from their seats and proceed out of the grand hall. They walk down the hall. Pam quietly slips into her room as they pass it. Eric and Sookie continue on to their room. Sookie walked into the room removed her shoes and then laid her head on her pillow. Eric pulled his shoes off and crawled in bed behind her. Eric smiled as he though that Lex led everyone to take a nap.

There was a knock on the door. Sookie eyes fluttered open then she flipped the covers back and got out of bed. As she walked across the room she thought that this seemed awfully familiar and then opened the door. It was Dominick again. Only this time he was accompanied by people holding garment bags and hair products. "I did it again"? Sookie couldn't help but laugh at the always proper Dominick.

"It's OK. We all saw Lex taking a nap and it looked like so much fun that we all took naps". Sookie answered with a soft laugh. By this time Eric had awoken and was standing behind Sookie. "Your majesty, we are here with Queen Sookie's and your wardrobe as well as hair in makeup for Queen Sookie". Eric guided Sookie out of the door way and motioned for them to proceed.

After a few hours of primping, Sookie looked like she was going to be crowned Miss. Louisiana instead of queen of the Louisiana vampire kingdom. She was looking herself over in the floor length mirror when Eric entered the room. He wasn't even paying attention as he entered and then closed the door. He turned to walk in Sookie's direction. She heard a click while she was straightening a wrinkle in her dress. She couldn't help but smile. She would know that sound anywhere.

Sookie stood up straight and turned to look at Eric. He was so handsome. If she had fangs they would have descended too but instead her heart just skipped a beat. Eric noticed and smiled. He extended his arm towards her. "Our kingdom awaits their beautiful queen". Sookie took his arm.

"Their king isn't bad looking either".

The event coordinator stood Eric and Sookie in front of the double doors. They could hear words being spoken and then the doors were opened. Eric and Sookie walked down the aisle. Sookie didn't recognize the people in the back of the ballroom but as they walked closer to the front, faces started to look familiar. They were family and friends. She saw Jason, Claude, Alcide and Sam just to name a few. Then she saw her great grandfather. She released Eric's arm to embrace him.

"I am so proud of you. You will do great things by his side". He whispered in her ear.

Sookie released him and then kissed his cheek. She then took Eric's arm again and walked the rest of the way. They were turned to face the audience. A man by the double doors on the other side of the room banged a staff on the floor. "Announcing the royal children". The doors opened to reveal Pam holding Lex. She walked down the isle to Eric and Sookie. They both had huge smiles as they watched their children come towards them.

Sookie scanned the crowd for the shadow of her dreams. There was nothing. All she saw were the smiling faces of their kingdom. Pam stopped in front of Eric and Sookie. She did a small bow and then stepped to the side. A vampire walked out of a side door with two other vampires holding crowns on pillows. The man stopped and stood in front of both Eric and Sookie while the men with the crowns stood in front of their future owners. The man said many words to the crowd but Sookie didn't hear any of them because she was still on alert. It wasn't until the man turned around that Sookie started to pay attention to the ceremony. The man with Eric's crown came up beside the conductor of ceremonies and he then took the crown from the pillow. "I crown you, Eric Northman, King of Louisiana". Eric ducked down for the conductor of ceremonies to place the crown on his head. He then turned to the other man with a crown and took it from the pillow. He turned to Sookie and then raised it above her head and said "I crown you, Princess Sookie Stackhouse Northman of the Fae World, Queen of Louisiana". The conductor of ceremonies turns to the crowd. "Vampires of Louisiana, I present to you, your king and queen". The crowd erupted in clapping. The crowd stood to their feet. Sookie and Eric both had huge smiles.

Sookie noticed something and her smile disappeared. There was a blur weaving through the crowd. Sookie looked at Eric with panic in her eyes.

"Do you see that"?

"See what, my love"?

"The blur".

Everyone was acting as if they didn't see it. She could move her feet this time. She took off running towards the blur. She stopped when she had a good shot and then shot light out of her hand. The blur hit the floor and Russell Edgington came into picture. Sookie was standing over Russell when he rolled over onto his back. "So you kicked your brooding Mr. Compton to the curve and married your precious Viking"? By this time Eric was beside her.

He remembered the day Russell said those words to her. He regretted that day now. He didn't want to give Russell the final death because Godric said it would give him peace. Little did Eric know that it would give himself peace as well. "That is no way to speak to your queen". Eric reprimanded. Russell blurred and then he was standing in front of Eric. "What are you going to do about it Viking? I am three thousand years old".

Eric stood toe to toe with Russell and leaned in to look him in the eyes with his fangs extended. "What I should have done a long time ago".

Right as the words left his mouth Lex lets out a cry. Eric turned and looked towards Lex.

"Northman, why is your progeny holding a baby"? Russell asked bringing Eric back to the situation at hand. Eric turns back trying to give his most menacing face. "That is none of your concern".

"I think it just became my concern". Russell took off in a blur towards Pam. Sookie panicked but then she heard Pam's words in her head. "Be a mother that I know could kick a 3,000 year old vampire in the fangs for just looking at Lex the wrong way". Sookie blasted light out of her hand towards Edgington. He went up in the air and then back to the ground. Sookie ran over to him with Eric on her heals. Sookie stood over him. She had a wicked smile on her face. Sookie pulled her dress up from the floor. "You will never lay a finger on my children". After she said that to him, she kicked him square in the fangs. Eric then came down on him with a stake and Russell Edgington was no more.


	25. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sookie and Eric opened the door to reveal a little boy standing in his crib smiling at them. They walked straight to him and picked him up. "Happy birthday, my love" Sookie greeted before she kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, little one" Eric greeted looking at Lex's smiling face.

"Let's go downstairs to eat breakfast while we wait on Anna and Pam to arrive". Sookie suggested as she picked Lex up out of his crib and walked towards the door with Eric trailing behind her.

They descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sookie walked over to the fridge and pulled out a True Blood. She then walked over to the microwave and to heat it up. Eric opened a cabinet and pulled out a cup for Lex and handed it to Sookie before he went and put Lex in his high chair. She takes the bottle out of the microwave and poured the contents into the cup for Lex. Eric came back to her and took the cup and bottle while Sookie went and retrieved another True Blood from the fridge and heated it up for him. She walked over to the kitchen table and handed the bottle to Eric who is supervising Lex's breakfast. "Thank you".

"Welcome". Sookie replied as she went to the pantry to look for her breakfast.

As they were finishing their breakfast Pam arrived. She walked in through the garage and into the kitchen. She continued to walk over to Lex's high chair and hunched over to talk to Lex. "Happy birthday, little one" Lex smiled at Pam. Pam popped her fangs out and Lex giggled and then popped his fangs out.

"That will never get old". Pam laughed softly.

"Thank you Pam, for teaching your brother that it's a game to bare his fangs". Sookie scolded as she took her dirty dish to the sink.

"They are so little. I can't help it". Pam replied while playing with Lex. Eric smiled and shook his head.

"Eric your child is teaching Lex to bare his fangs". Sookie complained while loading the dishwasher.

"Oh, so now she is my child". Eric gathered the empty bottle and Lex's cup. "What happened to "our children"? Eric asked placing Lex's cup in the dishwasher.

"I'm sure it will come around again" Sookie answered with a small smile as she shut the dishwasher.

"The caterer will be here at four this afternoon to start setting up. This is going to be one expensive birthday party with all the True Blood fountains". Sookie told Eric while she was getting Lex out of his high chair.

"It is the first and probably only vampire prince's first birthday. Everyone is expected to attend". Eric responded looking over the catering bill.

The front door opened and Anna came in. "Good morning".

"How was your run last night"? Sookie asked as Lex squirmed for Anna. Anna took Lex in her arms.

"It was good. Thank you for giving me the night off with Lex's birthday party being today".

"No problem, it is probably a whole lot better to run with a pack then to run alone on our land".

"It is". Anna gave sheepish face.

"Why don't we have some pool time before we have to get ready for the party"? Sookie suggested to everyone.

"That sounds great. I will change Lex and then bring him to you before I change". Anna answered before she went upstairs.

Sookie finished putting on her bathing suit when she heard a light knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door. Anna was standing there with Lex in his swimsuit. She handed Lex to Sookie and then left to go change.

Sookie grabbed some towels and went down stairs. She saw that Pam and Eric were already outside lounging in chairs by the pool. She opened the door and walked outside with Lex. She walked around the pool over to where they were lounging. She dropped the towels on an empty seat and then went and handed Lex to Eric.

"Are you ready go swimming, little one"? Eric asked as he tickled his belly and Lex smiled wide while he giggled. Eric walked around to the stairs while Sookie laid out a towel on her chair. She lay down on a chair beside Pam. Pam looked at Sookie "This will never get old either". Sookie smiled at Pam's happiness.

Sookie set an alarm on her phone so that there would be enough time for everyone to get ready for the party after swimming. The alarm went off and Eric climbed out of the pool with Lex. He handed him to Anna so she could get him ready and then put him down for a nap. He then dried off and went to help gather all the water toys and floats scattered around the pool. Pam helped and everything was put to rights in no time flat. Eric and Sookie walked into the house while Pam walked through the side gate to go to her house to get ready.

Sookie and Eric climbed the stairs. They reached the top as Anna was walking out of Lex's room. She shut the door. "I'm going to jump in the shower really quick".

"OK" Sookie answered and Anna turned to go to her room to get her things for a shower. Sookie and Eric walked into their bedroom. "What are you wearing"? She asked Eric.

"A casual suit".

"So, would a maxi dress be ok"?

"Yes, this is a child's birthday party and it is already too upscale. There is no need to make it any more upscale".

Sookie smiled at him and laughed softly. When she was planning the party she didn't even think to ask to what scale Eric wanted this party. She just assumed that since it was for the son of King Eric Northman, it had to be grand.

Eric finished putting on his jacket and Sookie was just getting out of the shower when the gate bell rang. "That's probably the caterer. Eric can you open the gate"? Sookie shouted from the bathroom.

"Why don't we have servants again? I am probably the only king in the history of kings that has to open his own gate and answer his own door".

"There is no need for servants but if you insist, you can hire someone to open the gate and answer the door". Sookie replied as she walked into the bedroom to look for clothes. Eric gave her a look and then walked out the door to go down stairs and open the gate.

By the time the catering staff reached the door Sookie was down stairs to direct traffic. While the catering staff was starting set up, she went upstairs to finish getting dressed. Eric came back in the house from showing the valet where to park the cars and went upstairs to find Sookie. He walked up behind Sookie and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful". Sookie turned around to look at Eric.

"You're not looking too shabby yourself". She stood on her tip toes and gave Eric a kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and then picked Sookie up and sat her on the counter. Their hands began to roam over each others body. Then Eric heard soft giggling and turned mid kiss with his eyes open. Lex was standing in their bedroom with a huge smile on his face when all of a sudden Anna ran in picked him up, apologized and ran out of the room all in one quick motion. Sookie buried her face in Eric's chest and started laughing.

Eric helped Sookie down off the counter. She straightened her dress and then took his arm. "Guest will be arriving soon. Let's go find the children and Anna".

"So you're claiming Pam again"?

"I told you it would come around again". Sookie answered with a soft laugh. Eric smiled and then led Sookie down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs there was catering staff everywhere. Eric grabbed the first staff member he saw. "Your job is to answer the door".

"Yes, sir" The staff member said scared half to death and quickly walked away.

"Was that necessary"? Sookie asked.

"Yes, now I don't have to answer my own door".

Sookie rolled her eyes at him and walked off to check on the staff. Pam passed Sookie coming in through the kitchen. "Go in the living room and stay with your maker. Make sure he doesn't scare any more of the staff and if you see Anna make sure she and Lex stay there too. Guest should be arriving soon".

Pam walked into the living room and saw Eric sitting on a couch checking his emails on a laptop. "What did you do? She called you my maker". Pam asked as she crossed the room to sit on the couch.

"I scared a human when I told it; its job was to answer the door". Eric answered without looking up. Pam let out a laugh.

A few moments later Anna walked in with Lex. Lex started to wiggle in Anna's arms. She put him down to let him walk. He went over to Eric and pulled on his pants leg. Eric looked around the laptop screen and smiled at his son. Lex giggled and bounced in place. Eric put the laptop on the end table and picked him up. "Hello, teacup vampire".

"Why did you just call our son a teacup vampire"? Sookie asked as she walked into the living room.

"One evening at Fangtasia, the shifter brought in two human children. Eric called them teacup humans. Since Lex is not human he is a teacup vampire". Pam explained.

"Wait, Sam brought children to Fangtasia"?

Before anyone could answer the gate sounded. The staff member did as they were told and answered the door. Standing on the other side was none other than Bill Compton.

"Hello Bill". Sookie greeted coming into the foyer. Bill did a small bow

"My queen". Sookie nodded her head slightly and then held out an arm to show Bill the way to the party.

As Sookie ushered Bill outside to the backyard Bill spoke "I see I am the first to arrive".

"You are indeed".

"Well, I pride myself on being punctual".

"That's always a good quality".

"You have a beautiful home and family"

"Thank you, Bill"

Bill looked around the back yard in thought. "Do you ever wonder how things would be if it were you and me instead of you and Eric"?

"No, I don't". Sookie looked away

"I do". Bill said looking off in the distance.

"Why would you do that to yourself, Bill"?

Before he could answer the French doors opened and guests came out onto the deck. Sookie quickly took on the role of gracious hostess.

Soon after, Eric came outside with Lex in his arms. He sensed Sookie's emotions and was none to happy to know she was alone with Bill Compton. Eric turned to Pam who was beside him "Take Lex".

"Yes, master". Pam answered noticing his tone.

Eric walked over to Bill. "Compton".

"Your majesty". Bill bowed.

"Why is it that whiles my wife was out here alone with you that I felt sadness from her"?

"It was more likely pity". Bill corrected before he took a sip of his drink.

"I can understand her having that feeling for you". Eric replied with a smile.

"True Blood"? A waitress offered Eric.

"Yes" Eric took the glass off the tray. He took a sip from the glass. "What I don't understand is why she felt it. She did not pity you when she walked out here with you".

"I asked her if she thought about how her life could be different".

"How could her life be different, Compton? Would you rather her think about how she could still be single and a waitress for the shifter? Or would you rather her think about how she could be YOUR wife and a waitress for the shifter instead of MY wife and a queen"? Eric then walked off to HIS wife.

Eric walked up to Sookie and wrapped his arm around her waste. He looked back at Compton and kissed Sookie's temple. "My queen".

"My king". Sookie responded smiling at him. She knew all too well what her husband just did but she wouldn't dare call him out on it right now. He guided her through the guests to make sure each one was greeted. Pam walked around with Lex through the crowd.

The party was a huge success. Lex had a mountain of gifts on a table in the foyer. Sookie took one look at the table and decided that she should hire a personal assistant to get the thank you notes underway. Everyone was exhausted from greeting everyone and constantly smiling.

Lex was asleep in Sookie's arms. She walked upstairs and into Lex's room. Sookie walked across to the rocking chair and sat down. She looked down at her sleeping child with blonde hair. Pop. Niall was all of a sudden standing in the room. "Hello, great grand father". She whispered.

"Hello great grand daughter". Niall whispered back as he kissed her forehead. As he pulled away he looked down at Lex. "He is very handsome".

"Just like his daddy". Sookie said looking down at Lex.

"I was thinking more like his great, great grandfather". Niall corrected with a soft laugh. As if remembering, he handed a gift to Sookie. "A gift for Lex".

"Thank you". Sookie took it and smiled.

"I also have a gift for you" Niall handed Sookie a velvet box. "I begged you to stay a fae and not let the vampire turn you, it was selfish. I know you just wanted to stay with your family because they would live forever and you only a few hundred years. I searched all of Faerie for an alternative. Here it is". He nodded at the box.

Sookie stood up and put Lex in his crib. She took the box in both hands and opened it. Inside the box was a locket on a necklace. She took the locket in her hand and looked up at Niall.

"Open it" he told her. She opened the locket. There were two hand painted portraits. One of her and one of Eric. "I had it made for you and spelled for you. If Eric should ever meet the true death and you wish to join him, break the locket. You will live as long as the locket is not broken".

"What if I accidentally break it or lose it"?

"The locket is spelled to know your heart. It won't break unless you want it too and it will always come back to you".

"Thank you". Sookie had tears running down her face and hugged her great grandfather.

"You are welcome, my child" Niall kissed her forehead and was gone.

Sookie quickly put the necklace around her neck. She leaned over Lex's crib while holding onto her necklace. "I never want to think about how my life would be without you". She was saying it to Lex and holding the locket as if to say it to Eric as well.

"I never want to think about how my life would be without you". Eric was standing in the doorway.

Sookie turned and went to Eric. She buried her face in his chest. He stroked the back of her head. They stood like that until Sookie pulled away. "Niall gave me this locket". She showed the locket to him. He took it in his large hands and carefully opened it and looked at the two portraits. "It will allow me to live as long as you do".

Eric closed the locket and cupped the side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her gently. When they broke the kiss he took her by the hand and led her down stairs. The catering staff was finishing up cleaning and the house was starting to return to its original state.

Anna passed them on her way to her bedroom. "Good night".

"Good night". Eric and Sookie responded as they continued onto the kitchen.

Eric grabbed two flute glasses, a bottle of True Blood and a bottle of champagne. He then guided Sookie out to the back yard. He walked them over to a table, poured their drinks and then handed her a glass. She took a sip of hers as he took a sip of his own. They set the glasses down on the table.

Eric took Sookie in his arms and then ascended into the air.

"It's been so long since you have done this". She smiled.

"I didn't know you missed it. I will be sure to do this more often".

"It's like we are dancing among the stars. It's pretty magical".

"I can see that". He began to slowly turn them so that they seemed to be dancing. Sookie laid her head on his chest.

"I think we weathered the storm". Sookie commented fidgeting with one of Eric's shirt buttons.

"We did indeed". He replied as he laid his cheek on the top of Sookie's head.


End file.
